


Clown Prince of Crime's Daughter

by ImaginativeErised



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Action, Family Drama, Gen, Joker and Harley, Slow Burn, Tiny Cannon with The Dark Knight, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeErised/pseuds/ImaginativeErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker and Harley Quinn Unexpectedly find their daughter after a decade and found out that she's a clean state. They tend to take her sanity and turn her into who she really is. The Clown Prince of Crime's Daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't Own Suicide Squad or The Dark Knight and Stuff...  
> Also there is a character here featured in her own fanfic (Not writing by me, but written by the lovely MySadCaptains over on Fanfiction.net) so I'm only going to briefly mention her. Lastly, Zara is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. (Because why not) :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life story about Zara Ace, and her interesting adventure being the The Joker and Harley Quinn's Daughter. (Suicide Squad Joker and Harley Quinn) Also includes her unexpected best friends, uncle and cousin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't Own Suicide Squad or The Dark Knight and Stuff...  
> Also there is a character here featured in her own fanfic (Not writing by me, but written by the lovely MySadCaptains over on Fanfiction.net) so I'm only going to be using her. I also don't own that story or character, just politely borrowing them from the author. (If your interested, when her part comes in the story, I will link the account and fanfic in the notes!) and lastly, Zara is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. (Because why not) :)

**_~Lost Girls_ **

**_Lost Girls gone away~_ **

**_~Lost Girls, Lindsey Stirling - Brave Enough~_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get out! Your disrespectful attitude belongs to the streets!" Zara's Foster owner tells as she shoves her outside the cold rain. "Just watch me! He streets probably love me more than this so called foster home!" Zara yells back at her when she slams the door in her face. The door flings open angrily as a suitcase of her things are thrown into the air and are spilled out onto the wet blacktop. It then closed again and Zara heard a little 'clink' as the door locked shut. Angry and sad tears fall down Zara's cheeks as she shoves her things back into her suitcase and closes it. Running away from the foster home and into he streets of Gotham. She's been in orphanage to foster home for most of her life; till now. Her foster guardians have never told her about her past, and birth parents. They answered with the generic answers for a cliché movie. She never knew anything about her secretive past behind her. The only pro she can think of is that she learned how to play the piano and guitar. Until one day her music teacher had to go away, she never stopped playing. Music was like a special exit for her when times were tough. Waiting forever for a couple to adopt an a child with a ambitious mind just never happened for Zara. She gave up dreaming about it after age 11. Now 15 years old, with a rebellious personality and an ambition for adventure and a taste for danger in the rainy, dark streets for destroying her foster owner's pride by proving her wrong.

 

"Anywhere is better then here." Zara mumbled to herself. She ran to the nearest 24 hour restaurant and went straight to the bathroom. She laid her suitcase down and looked herself in the mirror. Her once was neatly combed shoulder length blonde hair was now disheveled. Dark circles started to form around her eyes, her makeup started to smudge from the rain and she seemed paler then she's seen herself. Her jean jacket was soaked from the rain and that seeped through to get her red baseball tee wet too. Her dark tight skinny jeans seemed to absorb the rain and her black heeled combat boots seemed slippery to walk on. She sighed and quickly tried to fix her hair to look decent at least. She pushed the door open and asked for a glass of water as she settled onto one of the booths. The maid handed her a glass of water and left Zara there. She needed to think where to go. Having no friends to go to because she was home schooled in the foster home and all her friends were in the foster home or already adopted. "I can't sulk here forever, I have to go somewhere." She whispered to herself as she finished the water and headed off into the dangerous streets of Gotham. Walking underneath roofs of building from keeping her from getting soaked she gave up after a car had past by, splashing a huge puddle on her. Zara jut kept highlighting everything she wanted in life, but didn't get. Adventure, danger, the rush of adrenaline in a action packed situation, friends, a loving family. "Stop thinking about it. Think optimistic." She said to herself as she walked in the lonely rain. Zara's the type of person who goes out of her way to be loyal to someone, or make that person happy till the end, seeing beyond someone in a way not a lot of people can do. But in the inside she is the most lonely and self loathing people most of the time.

 

But she can't get everything she wants. She's gotta work hard for it. Was her motto. Then she stopped walking in the rain to see the building in front of her. A convenience store. Her stomach growled at the sight of various snacks and drinks. Remembering she didn't even start dinner, but instead caused chaos at the foster home. Thinking of the most desperate thing, she looked around her from something heavy. Very heavy. A lonely brick hugs the corner of a dumpster. As she picks it up, she tosses it into her hands for a while. She _'loved the feeling of danger anyway'_. She thought to herself as she threw the rock at the window, making a loud shattering noise and glass flailing around her. She walked into the window and quickly started to grab a few things before leaving. Good thing the alarms haven't gone of yet. Suddenly, an ear blowing alarm from the store had gone off as Zara dropped an item on the entrance/exit scanner. She quickly ran out the window as fast as she could, dropping her things and cutting her jeans and leg on the glass. "Damn." She cursed as she saw red and blue lights follow her. She kept running, And dived for the nearest alleyway. Thinking there was a secret exit to the next street it was a died end and she was cornered. "Stop Running now and put your hands behind your head!" The cop screamed behind her. She turned around and did what she was told. The bright car lights shined in Zara's eyes as they handcuffed her wrists and brought her in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After countless mugshots, face and fingerprints recognition, and a bandage on her bleeding leg, she was put in a jail cell with a sandwich provide for her. Mot old enough to be in jail yet, her punishment was a week in jail for destruction of property. "Get way to start the week, huh?" She muttered to herself as she slumped down on the small bed. The feeling of cold clothes had taken over her mind as she reached for her suitcase. The police has let her keep her suitcase after finding no evidence of anything she stole or anything dangerous. She quickly and swiftly changed her top and jacket, leaving her to sleep in her soaked jeans. She'll just have to deal with it. The night guards had started their shift, indicating for Zara to get to bed. She laid down on the small bed and faced away from the bars; she knew she wasn't going to sleep that night, so it's best if she didn't show it. The place was quiet, but Zara's mind is blasting through her ears. Her thoughts of regret, frustration, sadness etc. Were as loud as her heartbeat that echoed into her ears. Then, some voices had broke through her thoughts. Having nothing better to do, she listened in. "Did you see the file on the brat that tried to rob that corner store a few hours ago?" Said one night guard. "I saw her but, no the file. What's so important in the file anyway?" The other night guard replied. "Apparently, her DNA had matched the one and only. Well, two and only. The Joker and Harley Quinn." Said the night guard excitedly. "Hell no! Really?" The another night guard asked din shock. "Yeah, Even Commissioner Gordon confirmed it. What a Lost Girl huh?" Answered the night guard back. Zara couldn't believe her ears. The words kept ringing and repeating in her head like a broken record. _'No it can't be.'_ She thought. ' _She can't just believe some night guards in jail;_ ' she has to see for herself. She has to get hold of the file somehow. _'Tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow.'_ She thought, as she thought hard a well about her plan all night.


	2. Taken So Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Early Family Reunion at most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Suicide Squad. You know the drill.

**_The Phoenix, Lindsey Stirling - Brave Enough~_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zara stands up from the bed and runs a hand through her dry, rough blonde hair. She walks over to the cell, and her hands warm up the cold cell bars. Later, a cop had unlocked the cell door to lead her to her interrogation time with Commissioner Gordon. She sits on one of the chairs as he sits in the opposite. He was carrying her file, and two cups of coffee and slides her one of the cups. "Now Ms. Ace, I have good news for you. Apparently, you've been bailed out by an anonymous stranger." He said, and Zara planting a confused look on her face. "Also, we're going to escort you back to your foster home." He said laying the file on the table between them. "What no! They kicked me out of there in the first place! They'll never want me back!" She states. "I'm sorry Ms. Ace, but we can't keep you here-" he was then cut off by a big shaky thud that rambled the ground below them. "What was that?" She asked quickly. Feeling her heart racing. Suddenly, a cop had barged into the room. "Sir! There has been a car that crashed into the lower half of the building! We have to evacuate now!" He yells in panic.

Zara felt the adrenaline kick into her as he heard the news. "Let me open the fire exits from the next room! Follow me!" He said as he rushed out the door. Secretly, Zara had snatched her file and hid it inside her leather jacket while he being told the news. She ran outside the room, following him outside the police department. He quickly went back inside to see if there are anymore people in there. Suddenly a big and buff figure appeared to run inside. Zara watched as she saw Batman help people out of the building. Zara took a quick glance and bolted out of the scene. Getting away with her file.

She stopped after a few blocks away and turns to a dark alleyway and leans on the wall to catch her breath. Then, she hears from the deep, dark corner a series of footsteps and voices. She looks over and sees something she wouldn't have thought to stumble upon. The Joker and Harley Quinn torturing someone. "Didn't you just hear what I said?" The Joker said holding the tip of the blade close to his eye. "Yeah Puddin'! Let's make him scream-" said Harley as she turned around happily and caught Zara witnessing what they were doing. She turned back to whisper something in his ear, then pointed at her. They both whispered something at each other as they killed the main they were torturing on the spot. Zara cannot believe we eyes as her heart felt like it was gonna burst out her chest and her hands start to sweat and adrenaline flooding her feet to run.

She realized they were approaching her and she ran away and back to the police department. She heard their footsteps following her, as she ran into the streets. Suddenly she felt something grab her from the waist and drag her away, getting the wind knocked out of her. "LET ME GO!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The Joker's gloved hand covered her mouth as she kept screaming. He then slammed her down on the hood of a car and grabbed her neck. "What were you doing there little girl?" He asked as he pulled out a knife and pressed it on her cheek. "Yeah little girl what were you do-" Harley Quinn stopped and bent down to pick something up. The file. The file had fell out of Zara's leather jacket.

Panic fills Zara's mind as tears start to form in her eyes in fear. Zara saw Harley open the file and as she read, her eyes widened. "Uh oh. Um J, you gotta see this." She said tapping his shoulder. She turns around with the grip on Zara's neck get stronger. She sees the pair read over the words o he white paper. After they finish, Harley closes the file and gives her best cherry smile towards Zara. The Joker looks back at her; tears stream down her cheeks as she tries to blind away more tears from falling down her face. "Your lucky kid. Your lucky I'm not gonna kill ya." He said as he lifted her off the car hood and Harley bashed her mallet in the back of Zara's head. Knocking her unconscious.


	3. Up Against Your Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara thinks she finally has a family, but never signed up for what has to come, being The Joker and Harley Quinn's Daughter is well... interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Suicide Squad TDK

_**~Fate**_  
_**Up Against Your Will**_  
_**Through the thick and thin~**_  
  
_**~The Killing Moon, Echo & The Bunnymen - Ocean Rain~**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Zara suddenly felt cold water being splashed in her face as she woke up on the ground. "Wake up." A voice said. She shook her head and then looked up to see The Joker looming over her, and Harley Quinn watching from the door. "Have you read this kid?" He said as he dropped the piece of paper on her face. She sat up and read the file into the extra points. It read,  
  
_**{•** DNA samples have proven she is indeed the daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn_

 _ **{•** Closest Relative to Zara Ace is Rainee Sparrow/Napier_ (Cousin)

  
She better stop there. She couldn't read any further. This was all the proof she could get. Her eyes widened as she dropped the paper to her feet. She was now thinking over what she liked and everything made sense how she was related to them. She love danger and adventure and action. She was rebellious and she always enjoyed causing chaos. Actually considering that she was related to them. "Do you believe this?" Zara asked sounding confident. The Joker looked at her and approached Zara and looked down at her. Zara looked straight back up to him, not breaking eye contact. "I don't know, do you?" He says suspiciously. Zara hesitated and thought about it for a second. Did make more sense, but there was still something that was stopping her from believing it all. "Why don't we ask her things Puddin'? I mean she could be." Harley suggested. The Joker thought about it then actually considered it. "Okay, let's do it." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face. Harley skipped towards them as they all knelt to the floor.  
  
"Ooh! Me first!" Exclaimed Harley excitedly. "First question. What's your name and do you like causing chaos?" She asked. "If you didn't read my file, my name is Zara Ace, I'm 15 years old and causing chaos, depends which kind." She answered honestly. Something about answering them was a very easy task, that didn't even make Zara tremble in fear.  
  
After a 'heartfelt' Q & A, The Joker seemed, a little skeptic about this, leaving the situation 'unfinished'. While Harley on the other hand, was totally excited and really liked Zara. Zara didn't mind, but was growing to like her too. Harley lead her to the living room and Zara settled down there; looking down at her hands, a bit shy as she waited for some consent by the criminal couple.  
  
"So Puddin' ya like her? I do, and you should too! She seems nice! And she's so grown up now! They also kept the name you gave her!" Harley whispers excitedly. "Harls, she's doesn't seem like 'us' anymore. We should just be done with her now." He points out, as he looms over her. "Then let's take her back. She's was originally us!" She said with an mischievous smirk. Then The Joker got an idea. Create her like how he created Harley. Well, it is HIS kid. Harley knew the exact plan and the pair walked out of the other room.  
  
"Okay kid, you want to be part of the family?" The Joker asked her as he knelt down to her level. "Wait, I'm actually part of the family? You guys are really my parents?" She asked looking confused at both of them. "She's in!!" Harley interrupted in happy claps. "Then I can't wait to show you my toys." The Joker said as he slapped her in the face with every word. She winced a little bit in pain, but thought 'Being a foster kid, having parents is a dream come true. And she wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity.'  
  
Later, The Joker and Harley had lead Zara to a room with a thin wooden door. As she entered, she thought she wasn't innocent but looking at all the items in the room, she could never be wrong. Torture weapons, blades, guns surrounded the room and a surgery table in the center, hugging the light from above.  
  
Regrets started to boil up inside Zara as she saw the room. Harley gestured her to lay on the surgery table. As she did what she was told out of fear, she saw The Joker grab out something from a stand with glowing magenta electricity. Harley posing with a large cherry smile, and The Joker adjust the light to be directly below Zara's eyes. She started to breath heavily and her eyes started to water as panic fills her body; knowing what's going to happen next. "Are you gonna kill me?" Zara asked, her voice shaky with fear. "Oh, you scared?" He said with a fake caring tone. She also heard Harley laughing beside him as she ties her limbs and waist to the table with belts. "Wanna be part of the family?" She asked as she tightened the last belt on her waist. Zara flinched in pain, feeling the leather belt dig into her skin. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really, bad." He said with an evil smile as he slammed the two objects at the temples of Zara's head. A bolt of electricity felt like it stabbed through her brain as she screamed in pain. It felt like the longer he did it the more intense the stabbing feeling got, and her eyes became blurry with tears.  
  
Suddenly, something had clicked into her mind. A memory.  
  
_-"I'm sorry." Was all Harley said in the memory. Her vision seemed small and squished, as she saw Harley running into a fancy car and left in the dark starry night that stared above her.-_  
  
The flashback ended and The Joker had lifted the objects from her head as she blinked a few times for her eyes to focus. "What the hell was that!?" She yelled. "Ooh I'm not finished yet Zara." The Joker said as he loomed over her. "No, please!" Was all she could say before he crashed the objects back on her head. Her screams scratching the back of her throat, and her head feeling like one thousand knifes had sliced her brain into millions of pieces. The pain kept going, and going, and going, that she felt herself blackout from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her Cousin that she's related to is actually a character I previously mentioned in the beginning in a note. She is from MySadCaptain's TDK stories "Creepy Clown's Daughter", and "Daddy's Little Princess". Not taking the charcter, just briefly mentioning and borrowing her!


	4. The Arena For Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day being with the family, Zara regrets being optimistic. It could get better though, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Suicide Squad.

_**~The Arena, Lindsey Stirling - Brave Enough~** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Zara woke up on something cold and hard. The hard faded wooden floor that she was seated upon. She also felt a slight pain from her wrist as she saw her wrist handcuffed to an old-school radiator. The leaned on the wall lazily, as she tried to wake up from her current state. Her head felt like it was going to explode with the huge migraine that made her head bang on the inside. And her wrist had some cuts and blood from the handcuffs cutting her. She immediately checked her surroundings and observe the room she was in. The walls of the room looked unpainted, with obvious signs of the original concrete wall showing in between cracks. Also, there was only one wooden brown door, and a single light source hanging from the ceiling above her with a string falling down from it.  
  
As if on cue, the door had slammed open and The Joker had walked. He was wearing a fancy white business blouse with the sleeves rolled up with a few buttons undone, his suspender holsters that held his guns were on his shoulders, black slacks and black workout combat boots. His green hair was slicked back like usual and he didn't seem to have his purple glove, but his tattoo of a cheery smile with a perfect set of teeth. Zara blinked twice, as her tired eyes keeping her from being awake as she felt The Joker unlock her handcuffs and grab her scratched up wrists. Pain shot up her arm as she flinched, but he's grip on her wrist only of tighter.  
  
"Good. You're awake." He said as he slapped her face. She was now fully awake. Anger had boiled up in her as she realized what The Joker and Harley Quinn did to her last night. She wanted parents, but didn't sign up for this. He pulled her up and dragged her wrist into the kitchen/living room where a man with a chef's apron was cooking, another man sitting on the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, and another man sitting on the worn out maroon sofa typing something seamlessly on his laptop. "Sit." He ordered. Zara slumped into the chair and food was served just as she arrived at her chair. She also saw The Joker sit in the chair across from her and Harley coming out of the door with a bathrobe and towel around her head. "Mornin' John." She greeted the dark skinned man on the sofa. "Hey, Doll face." He answered with his voice deep as he didn't look away from his computer. Harley walked over to the table and took a seat beside Zara. "Mornin' David, Oliver." Greeted Harley. "Mornin'." They both said in unison as they didn't look up from what they were doing. A slight Swedish accent coming from David and a heavy British accent coming from Oliver. "And Mornin' Mistah J!" She said as she kissed The Joker. Zara just started to eat to distracting her from her obvious anger she was trying to hid. She munched on the chocolate puff cereal, trying to distract herself from the obvious anger and fear in her."Oh, Zara! Mornin'! How was your sleep?" She asked cheerfully. Zara didn't speak, to afraid what would come out of her mouth. Suddenly, The Joker slapped her across the face. Leaving a red print on Zara's cheek. She held her cheek in pain as she looked up at the two. "My Harls, asked you a question." The Joker growled. Zara finished her cereal she laid the spoon down on the table. "Fine." She muttered under her breath as she quickly stood up from the chair and walked away to a hallway.  
  
Trying to find a way out, once she was out of sight from the pair, she started running and opening doors. Finding neither of what she wanted. As she found a big door, which she assumed was the main, she ran up to it; only to be dragged behind by The Joker who grabbed her from the back of the neck and slammed her against the wall. She fell down, only to be picked up by her throat again and up against the wall. The Joker took out a knife and pressed it against her arm. "Zara, if you want to be part of this family, we have to teach you some manners." He said. "I didn't even ask to be 'part of the family'! I asked for a family anyways! Not a psycho freak clown and his insane girlfriend!" She managed to choke out. She realized that wasn't the right thing to say as she saw The Joker frown  as he dug the knife in her arm. Silenced screams escaped her mouth, as she was being choked. The Joker finished carving a diamond on her arm, as he shoved her back into the wall from her neck. She flopped to the floor as The Joker started to kick her in the stomach and legs. She curled up in a ball in pain, as he kept going. He even started to stomp on her arms and legs as she tried to move away. A little while longer her stopped, and saw Zara lying in the floor, beaten up and bleeding from her arm. He picked her up from her neck one last time as he whined in protest, but to beaten to stop him as she grabbed his had around her neck. "Do you understand?" He growled. "Yes." Chocked out Zara. He slammed her on the wall again. "Wrong. Yes what?" He asked again. "Yes Joker." She mumbled. He slammed her again once more, causing her to groan in pain. "Yes Dad!" She said weakly. "Good. Now go get stitched up in the kitchen." He finished as he let go of her limp body.  
  
She fell to the floor with a flop, thinking that she should get up before he comes back. She tiredly got up and headed for the kitchen. "This is, Oliver. He's the doctor here and will stitch you up." He said as Oliver waved his hand. Oliver had fair skin, sky blue to grey eyes, a chiseled jawline and thick brown shaggy and curly hair. He was wearing a baseball tee and regular black jeans and black converse. _'How did he end up working for The Joker, with looking like he wouldn't hurt a fly'_ she will never know."That is John, he is our, tech guy." Introduced The Joker. "What's up?" John replied, with his deep voice and still typing away. He had short black hair, dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. He was also wearing a leather jacket, with a grey tee, black cargo pants and grey combat boots. _'He looked more like a soldier that a tech genius'_ she thought. "That is David, our cook and also Tech guy." He said. David nodded as he took a sip of his coffee and looked down on his phone. He had peachy skin, dirty blonde hair, with a matching dirty blond to almost brown stubble, ocean blue eyes and glasses. He was wearing a raven black sweatshirt and a collar sticking from underneath, khaki pants and vans sneakers. _'He looked like typical computer tech and quote on quote 'stereotypical geek'_ Zara thought. "Everyone, this is Zara. Me and Harley's daughter." The Joker said As he lead her to the chair in front of Oliver to stitch her arm up. He soon left the room to find Harley."Hello Zara. I'm Oliver. I hope you can understand me with my 'heavy British accent' as everyone says." He said as he held her arm in his hands. "I can understand you. And your accent is not that heavy." She said as he grabbed a cloth from the cupboard and soaked it in water. "Finally! At least I'm not the only one who thinks the same." He muttered to her as he winked and cleaned up her arm. She winced in pain but the four had made small talk while Zara was getting her stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop those Kudos and comments please! :)


	5. Fueled With Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara Learns Lessons from The Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Suicide Squad.

_**~These words are knives and often leave scars~** _  
  
_**~ This is Gospel, Panic! At The Disco - To Weird to Live, To Rare to Die~** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

After getting her stitches done she ended up learning and being friends with The Joker's men. She learned that Oliver came here all the way from Brighton, England and has a degree in medical science (obviously) and a love for cinematic arts. John actually was in the military, and worked with a small group of vigilantes. (But The Joker doesn't know that) David actually goes to university and aiming for a degree for computer science. He previously went to collage for culinary arts and is pretty good at video games and tennis apparently. There was also one more of The Joker's men that wasn't there, but they told Zara about him. Apparently he is their _'Scout boy'_ they call him. They call him that because he is their scouter for supplies and he knows a lot about firearms and explosives. "He'll be here today. Well he just went on vacation to visit his girlfriend somewhere outside of Gotham." David said as he slumps on the couch and switches the tv on. The rest of them follow and Zara stayed sitting at the table. 'Maybe staying here isn't a bad idea.' She thought.   As she stood up on chair to go exploring, John pointed out something. "Hey Zara, check this out." She turned her attention to the tv screen and surprised at what she saw.  
  
_"Teenage kid kidnapped by The Joker and Harley Quinn after attack on the Gotham Police Department"_  
  
The woman and the tv read. Zara raised an eyebrow as the guys watched on, not paying attention at Zara. Then suddenly, The Joker came in crashing through the main door followed behind Harley. "We're Home early today!!" Harley yells as she danced her way to the fridge. Zara's heart started to beat fast as The Joker approached her and grabbed her jaw hard. She felt like it was about to be dislocated from her head. "I hope my little girl hasn't gone into any trouble." He said as he slapped her cheek aggressively with every word. She winced in pain with every slap. The Joker walked toward Harley as she took a gulp of some type of transparent alcohol. She handed him the same bottle as he also took a gulp. They both talked softly to each other, then looked at Zara. Confused, Harley came up to Zara, happy and preppy, grabbed her hand and lead her back to the room she was once in; the torture room. Her heart pounding like a thousand drums.  
  
She quickly grabbed Zara's arm and started to follow The Joker to the room. "Wait! What are we doing?! I'm not going back to that room!" She yelled as she ripped her arm away from Harley's grasp. "Zara, whatcha talkin' bout? I thought you liked it!" She stated. "What? Are you mental!? Hell no! I'm not going back there!" She yelled. Harley stopped in the middle of the hallway and pouted and Zara saw The Joker stop at his tracks and turn to face her. "You guys are absolute freaks if you think I 'liked' it!" She scoffs and backs away from them slowly.  
  
The Joker then slowly walks towards her, Harley following. Zara gets this as a cue, and runs down the hallway to the exit. Her heeled combat boots slamming against the wooden floors. She swings the front door open and runs outside into the sunny weather. She hears loud footsteps approach quickly behind her as she tries to run faster. Adrenaline pumping through her blood and fear talking over her mind. The Joker quickly tackled her down on the rough gravel and she tumbled down. Cutting her shin and through her jeans, and hitting her head on the blacktop. Zara's head starts to spin and pound as she feels herself being carried. The Joker tosses her over his shoulder, and Zara puts a small fight, flailing her arms and legs weakly. Her head pounding and spinning to much, her strength poured out of her. After a while, she was slammed onto a hard cool surface. Bright lights surrounded her vision as she felt again, being strapped by leather. She was back to the room and another torture session awaited her. "That should do it!" Harley said. Zara was so dizzy, when Harley spoke, her speech sounded distorted. She blinked a few times for her eyes to adjust to the lights as it shined directly into her sky blue orbs.  
  
"This will teach ya to not run away and do as your told. Zara." She heard The Joker said. Her whole body being fueled with fear. "No, Pl-" she tried to whimper, but The Joker slammed the electricity filled batons down on her temples. Her screamed filled the room as the pain in her head gotten worse. The pounding turned into drilling and her whole body was filled with pain and fear. He removed the batons as Zara opened her teary eyes as water flood out of them. "Oh, don't cry! It's only gonna get better!" Yelled Harley. Zara burst out in tears, begging for no more. But the pain came back and again Zara saw another flashback.  
  
_~"Harley, take Zara with ya! Now!" Someone yelled. Her vision was small and shrunken, like last time. She was then swooped up into Harley's arms and she saw an explosion happen behind Harley. She also saw The Joker follow right behind her.~_  
  
The pain settles down as The Joker removes the batons from her  head. Her screams stop and and her eyes shoot back open, her sweat rolling off her forehead. Her heavy breathing is all Zara could her as Harley removes the straps and The Joker carries her over his shod again back to the room she woke up in again. The Joker drops her on the cold wooden floor and suddenly kicks her in the stomach to snap out of it. Zara wheezes for air from the impact and curls up into a ball. The Joker then starts to kick her repetitively anywhere. Her back, neck, stomach, head, legs, anywhere. She tries to curl up in a ball to avoid anymore blows, but it just gets worse. She silently sobs as he grabs her neck and slams her head down on the floor. "Try to escape again, and you'll regret it. **  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! Hope you Enjoyed! <3


	6. Crushcrushcrush My Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first moments to show Zara's insanity levels increasing and her sanity decreasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Suicide Squad. 
> 
> Also, Long chapter because yay! And, since school starts in literally two days, (for me, anyways) I can't update a lot of chapters in this story; let alone my other stories I've written, (if you wanna check it out, you can! Just click up to my Dashboard!) so slow update this week and maybe more weeks to come. Enough my blabbing, now enjoy the chapter!

_**~ If you wanna play it like a game, well come on, come on, let's play.** _  
_**Cause it rather waste my life pretending, then have to forget you for one whole minute. ~** _

_**~ Crushcrushcrush, Paramore - Riot! ~  
** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Zara wakes up in immense pain on the cold floor. Every time she moved, her body ached and her head pounded. She laid there for a while, trying to take in the pain and pack up the energy to get up. Which worked, but to a certain extent. As she reached the door, her legs gave in pain and she leaned on the door. Zara then saw a large gash in her shin surrounded by a large red stain on her jeans. Suddenly, the door opens and it shoves Zara to the side, and squishes her between the wall and the door. "Zara, wake up-" Harley yells then stops, interrupted by Zara's small yelp. Harley enters the room, scanning it carefully. As she turns around to head to for the door, he see Zara behind the opened door. "Whoops! Sorry!" She says cheery and drags her out of the tight spot.  
  
She helps her get up and drags her upstairs. Zara groaning in pain as she ascended each step. She noticed Harley was in a very skimpy outfit, that was all checkered. From her dress to hosiery to her matching heeled platforms. Her hair was down, and separated; showing each part of her blue and pink coloured hair. They enter a room, which happened to be The Joker and Harley's room and she saw The Joker setting up a bunch of knives on the bed. The Joker was dressed in a navy blue blouse, that was always unbuttoned, black suit pants, fancy black boots, and a purple leather trench coat. His lime green hair was slicked back like usual and his holsters were sticking out of his trench coat.  
  
Zara was surprised as she saw the room. Maroon paint darkened to room walls nicely, with arched black windows, black carpets, Harley's vanity mirror, two black wooden doors, (one bathroom and one closet) a working desk, and their kind sized purple and bright green satin covered bed. It was the only thing that stood out in the dark room. Furthermore, there was a chandelier that hung above the middle of the room.  
  
Harley stopped dragging her and made her way to her vanity mirror. "Good news, Zara! You get to see what mommy and daddy does for work! Now, go get changed and meet us here in 10 minutes!" He says. "What? No way!" She muttered. The Joker suddenly grabs her hair with one hand and places a knife on her neck with the other. "Do as I say... Zara." He growls. She swallows as he releases her from his grasp and shoves her out into the hallway. "Your room is the first door to your left!" Harley sings out from the room. Zara finds her room and opens the door, struck with awe, as she enters her room. Walls painted dark indigo and black surround the room, black matching carpets and a large bay window with a indigo seat cushion and pillows. And, a working desk, checkered window blankets, a decorative lamp that hung all around the room, two other matching doors (one closet, and one bathroom) and her queen sized bed with a checkered bed theme. She headed towards the bay window and checked out the dark lit street.  
  
She then walked over to one of the door and swung it open to reveal her suitcase in a walk-in closet. "Woah!" She exclaimed excitedly. She opened it and all clothes stared back at her. She took them out and decided sort her clothes later. Comparing to what she saw The Joker and Harley wearing, she picked out dark blue denim shorts, black leggings, grey combat boots, a New York city tee, and a shoulder length blazer. As she removed her clothes, she could see visible bruises and forming bruises all around her arms, legs, chest and back. She tried to hide as much skin as possible and even changed the blazer to just a white leather jacket.  
  
She also cleaned up her gash on her shin and briefly wrapped a bandage around it. After fixing her hair she noticed her  appearance. The dark circles around her eyes seem to grow a deeper dark shade, she seemed as pale as a white light and could see some bruises, her cheeks starting to look sunken in, several cuts on her neck and her dirty blonde hair greasy and frail. She fixed it to the best of her ability and met back with The Joker and Harley Quinn. "Just in time! Come on, let's get into the car." Harley said as Zara followed them both out.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
**~At The Club~**  
  
As they reach the building, Zara quickly notices it's a strip club. The neon signs flash so bright that she couldn't even figure out the name of the club. Body guards stood at the entrance and quickly stepped aside for the three to enter. "Follow me." The Joker ordered Zara as Harley ran up the stage and to one of the shiny poles. The whole place was filled with people, concert loud music, tables, dance floors, multiple bars, a gigantic stage and even more neon lights. Furthermore, the whole place seemed like it had some sparkles and gold. Zara then followed The Joker through a beaded and party string entrance, leading to a pretty large lounge room. A private bar stood at the corner, a large white corner couch on the other end of the room, two tables with poles attached to them, regular lights and sconces and even the music from the main part of the club was faintly in the background; a large portion of the music was silenced. But, there was a thin doorway, where she could see Harley dancing on stage.  
  
To Zara's surprise, there was only a few men in there, the bar tender and one dancer. As they entered, the dance quickly left the room and left the remaining people in the room. Zara shyly took a seat on couch, leaving space between The Joker and her. They were also across three guys; they had matching gray and red suits, tattoos on their neck and hands, and a lot of jewelry.  
  
Guns and knives were sprawled around the table, with shot and regular glasses, filled with different measurements of alcohol. "The Joker! It's about time!" One man said sitting in the middle. "Who's this little piece?" Asked the man on the left with his heavy Italian accent. Shocked and nervous, Zara's hands started to sweat contagiously. Looking down at her hands and feet to avoid, well everything. "She's..." The Joker, continued, looking at her. She felt his stare blaze through her soul in the corner of her eye. "My daughter. Zara." He continued as her directed his attention to the gang members. "Look, I change the deal. One night with her," the gang leader pointed at Zara. Her head shot up in horror, to what she heard. He continued. "And the original deal." And pointed at Harley, who was to busy dancing. "No, it's either the original deal or nothing." The Joker said in a dangerously low voice. A lot of arguing filled the almost quite room. Making Zara extremely anxious, until two loud bangs filled the room that silenced all. Blood splattered all over the couch, and some on The Joker and Zara. The Joker took put his gun and shot the three gang members. One bullet to the leader's forehead and one through the guy behind him; which also went through the third man. The only thing that filled the room was the distant music from the club.  
  
Fear and shock ran all through Zara's body as she saw what The Joker did. She just sat there; eyes wide, blood splashed on her cheeks, and tears streaming down her face. The sound of the gunshot echoed in her ears for a while before it died down. The Joker was just wiping himself with his trench coat and collecting their weapons and stuffing them in his pockets. Zara quickly snapped out of her shocked state and tried her best not to cry. Even though tears streamed down her face already.  
  
"What the f*** just happened?!" She said in panic. She'd never swore, till now. "Your welcome." Was all the Joker said as he finished collecting the weapons. "No, what the actual f*** just happened?! Wh-what? You just shot them?!" She yelled in tears. The Joker quickly walked up to her and slapped her right across the face. "Ya know, I really thought you were a faster learner then that Zara." He said angrily. "And," he grabbed her jaw tightly. "Watch your mouth Missy." He said as he slapped her again, grabbed her wrist and dragged her put of the room. "Harls!" He yelled. Harley quickly gathered some money on the stage and jumped off the stage to follow Zara and The Joker. They walked out of the club and The Joker shoved Zara into the car, hitting her head on the window on the other side.  
  
"Did Zara see her first death?" Said Harley in a mocking caring tone. "Aaw! It's ok hunny! The first is always the hardest! Besides, get used to it, cuz you might even cause one!" She laughed.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
After the car ride, the three arrived home and went to their rooms. Zara in fact, ran to her room. When she got there, she bolted to her bathroom and locked the door. She leaned on the door and slid down till she could sit on the floor. Remembering the recent events at the club, she cried for a while. In fear and anger. _'Why is she still here with them? She knew they do these things, but still stayed with them nonetheless. Was of because of the fear to what they would do to her if she tried to run away? Or the denial of not having a family?'_ she asked herself these questions, talking to herself. **_"I think I'm going insane."_** She muttered to herself.  
  
Feeling her own sanity drain out of her slowly. She quickly took a shower and got ready for bed. Choosing a pair of joggers, socks, a baggy Los Angles tee, and her hair tied up in a loose sock bun. She shut her door and the lights and jumped on her bed. The bed surprisingly was so soft and bouncy, she felt herself bounce high, then sink into the mattress  she wrapped the comforter around herself and stared at the ceiling. Harley's words from the car was echoing in her head, and it got her over thinking to much. She slowly fell asleep, hoping to wake up from a hellish nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to drop those kudos and comments! Will try to update as soon as I'm free! Promise! <3


	7. Freshman, Freshmeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara's First day of High School. Nothing More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I Don't own Suicide Squad
> 
> Also, in the spirit of school, School chapter and Zara's first day in High school.

_**~My Problem, I never was a model**_  
 _ **I never was a scholar, but you were always Popular. You were singing, all the songs I don't know, now your in the front row. Cause my song's Popular~**_  
  
_**~Popular Song, Mika & Ariana Grande - Yours Truly~**_  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Zara was awaken by cold water splashing her face. The Joker stood above her from her bed and Harley placed the bucket down. "What the hell?" She said in shivers. She wrapped her comforter around her more tightly, to keep her from shivering. "Your First Day Of High School is today. Better get ready." The Joker said as he and Harley lifted her out of bed. He then threw a bunch of clothes to her face. "What is this? What is happening first of all?" She asked, picking up the clothes. "That's your uniform, and your going to Gotham High school. Now get changed and meet us down for breakfast." The Joker said as he left with Harley. Zara unfolded the uniform and saw they used white business blouses as the top, stylish suspenders to go with the blouses, navy skinny dress pants with large pockets and a note that read,  
  
**_"Wear black shoes."_**  
  
Was written in red pen. "I can't believe this." She muttered to herself. She quickly went to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
As she zipped up her black heeled combats, she walked downstairs for breakfast. She was surprised that there was one extra person there. "Oh! That's Zara, The Joker and Harley's daughter." Oliver said pointing at her to the man beside him. "Zara, this is Jay. The 'Scout Boy' we were talking about." Oliver said in his british accent. "Hi." She said with a convincing enough warm smile. "Hey." He said back talking with David like before. Jay was pretty tall. He had short black hair that was pushed back, almond shaped eyes, and he was wearing a regular plain baseball tee, black skinny cargo pants and red All Stars. Lastly, he seemed older then David, but as young as Oliver. She quickly ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, packed her bags and left for the car.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
As the Joker and Harley had to switch cars, they drove a regular car then their Purple Lamborghini. As they arrived at the school, she unbuckled her seat belt; before one last words of advice. "Have fun at school!" Harley said and hugged Zara. "Don't get into to much trouble." The Joker said and laughed. Zara said nothing, annoyed as she exited out of the car and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Her first time in a actual school, how hard could it be?  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The first three classes, science, english and math were boring to Zara. It didn't spark her interests and she even wondered why The Joker and Harley signed her up for school. "Two more class left." She muttered to herself as she looked at her schedule and the bell rang. "Music and Art. Well at least they got one thing right." She said to herself and walked over to class.  
  
As she sat in the back of the class, the regular introductions began with names, attendance and what instrument you can play. The class didn't really learn anything that day so it was more of a 'break' day than a first day. As the bell rang, Zara found a grand piano in the room, and since the class was just talking, she was tempted to play it once she saw it.  
  
She looked around, for any teachers or students watching her and thought the coast was clear. She started playing and singing at the same time, looking down at her fingers playing;  
  
_"You're scared, I'm nervous, but I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose. Baby I know its weird, but its worth it, cause I guess we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose."_ She stopped their and thought she was lingering for to long. She turned around and saw her music teacher, Mrs. G,  applauded. "That was beautiful. Did you write that?" She asked. "Sorta. Uh, sorry, I gotta get to class." Zara said and rushed out of their as quickly as possible; avoiding eye contact.  
  
She reached her last class, Visual Arts and sat down beside a girl with hazel eyes, brown hair and glasses. She was also wearing uniform and looked as miserable as she was. "Hey, I came in late, what are we doing?" Zara asked the girl beside her. "Nothing really. Just drawing anything basically." She said still doodling aimlessly on a piece of paper. "Hi, I'm Zara." She said, pulling out a pencil from her bag. "Hey, I'm Admiress." She said finally looking at her. They gave each other false smiles and Sunny handed her a piece of paper to draw on. "Thanks." Zara said. "No problem." She said. Zara felt accomplished for at least getting acquainted with someone before school ended. Because with her last classes, avoiding someone to notice her as 'The missing Teenager' she avoided most contact during the day.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The first day of school ended, and Zara waited for The Joker and Harley to pick her up. Admiress was also waiting for her late dad as they chatted and became quite close friends by the end of the day. "So I actually only live with my Dad, because I don't know where my mom is. But it seems okay, because my dad works hard to provide us. He works as a Teacher in another school outside of Gotham." She said. "I'm sorry, I've been talking this entire time. What about you? What's your parents like?" She asked. "Um,..." She trailed off. 'Okay, play it cool. Just make it like any other kid's parents. "They adopted me at a young age. My mom works at a hair salon and my dad's a CEO of a company." Zara said making it up as she went. "That's pretty cool. And you were adopted?" She asked surprised. "Yeah, it seems not as bad you think." Zara lied. It felt like hell. She glanced at the road and saw Jay pull up close to the school. "Well my ride's here. See you tomorrow." She said walking to her car. "See you too!" Admiress waved back.  
  
She really liked her, but something about her just clicked that she felt connected with her with something hidden. Maybe she'll never know.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
After school she was exhausted and went straight up to her room, changed into her pjs and practically slept the entire time. Avoiding any interactions between her, The Joker and Harley once they cane home from 'work'. Also trying to avoid her daily torture and beatings, which worked that day too. She remembers falling asleep without her comforter around her, but then heard The Joker's voice enter her bedroom briefly and her comforter wrapped around her like a cocoon and something press against her forehead a few moments later. To tired to realize at the time, she simply let The Joker tuck her in bed that night or afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and remember to leave those kudos! <3


	8. Mother Daughter Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Girls Night Out with Harley and Zara. But Harley has something up her sleeve and it becomes pretty messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Suicide Squad

_**~Sweet Ophelia, Let Young Blood Escape, Vows that Break go Up, Up Away.~**_  
  
_**~Sweet Ophelia, Zella Day - Kicker~**_  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Wake Up Zara!!!" Harley yelled in Zara's ear in bed. "Aahh!! What the f-" Zara was interrupted by Harley slapping her. 'Really? Early in the morning?' Zara said to herself. "No swearin'!" She scolded her. Zara just gave her an annoyed look and rubbed her red cheek. "Anyway, after school we're having a 'Mother - Daughter day." She said excitingly. Zara only shot her a confused look. "Mistah J planned it all. So I'm going to pick you up from school and we'll drop by the house for you to get changed and then we'll paint the town red!" Harley said happily with her big cheery smile. "What? No way! I have, homework." Said Zara. Finding a way to get out of this. Zara stood up to walk to the bathroom, but Harley quickly kicked her in the stomach, causing Zara to fly across the room and smashing into the wall. "You will do this will me." Harley said with a frown crouching down to Zara who was curled up in a ball in pain. "OK! So see you downstairs for breakfast! Meetcha' there!" She said and went back into her cheery and preppy self.  
  
It took a while for Zara to recover, but she eventually got into her uniform and shows and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was greeted with Oliver, David, Jay and John; like usual. Ate her breakfast and headed off to school. Harley drove her to school and also made her lunch; coincidentally.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
**~At School~**  
  
After classes, most of the tome she would hang out with Admiress during lunch, and she was even her locker neighbour, so they would hang out a ton during their first few days as Freshmans in High school. The only class they really had together was Visual Art, so it seemed like they had many times seeing each other through the halls and the cafe through school. Music was next after her other classes, and she was kind of excited. They were practicing for audition the class band, and she was tied with one other person for the piano. She didn't practice much, but she felt pretty neutral about it.  
  
"Gook luck. But just saying if I get the part, don't you come crying to me, okay? Uh, what's your name?" The girl asked. "Zara." She said with a little question but annoyed tone. The girl was wearing the same uniform, but it looked like it was a little to small and tight for her. Her backpack was deep magenta and gray and her shoes looked like really expensive Adidas shoes. She also had dark brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and looked like she put way to much makeup. Furthermore, she looked like she had her nails done way too much, and her phone seemed like it was about to fall put of her pants. "Sarenna." She said and walked away.  
  
She simply brushed it off and listened to Sarenna's audition. She sang, a little off key and couldn't hit the high notes. And also missed some notes playing. Sarenna saw Zara smirking and got pretty pissed. Class ended and Zara didn't even get to audition. "Actually, Zara; you can audition, I'll just tell your teacher why your late." Ms. G said. "Okay..." Zara trailed off, dropping her backpack close to the piano and sat in the chair. From the corner of the entrance, Sarenna was listening and lingering close to the locker.  
  
_"I was thinking bout you, thinking me, thinking bout us, what we gonna be, open my eyes. It was only just a dream. So travel back down that road, when he comes back, no one knows. I realize then, it was only just a dream."_  
  
Zara sang. She was then shortly dismissed by Ms. G and headed to her next class. Sarenna then shoved her to the bathroom with Sarenna following her. "You better not get that place b****! Or else, you'll pay." She said evilly, crowding up on her space. "What do you mean? I just sang!" Zara stated angrily. "Look, i'm the most popular girl in the music program in Gotham High. And I'm only a Freshmen, and I intend to keep it that way." She said. "Well, guess what? I don't care, now I need to go to class." Zara said shoving her back, making her hit the wall behind her. "Well you should, because I know you. You're that missing girl who disappeared after that explosion in The GPD." She said walking towards her. "You let me run you and the school, plus give me the part and I won't let our 'little secret' out." Zara was filled with rave, but she was right. She wanted o keep a low profile this entire time. But only on the second day, someone had to notice. "Or, I'll tell the school. I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to figure it out. Freak." Sarenna said evilly. "Fine." Zara left and bathroom in total anger. She hated her and she needed to do something about it.  
  
**~After Classes~**  
After classes were finished, Harley picked up Zara from the entrance and they headed their way home to change into 'proper gear', as Harley put it. "Oh here! I bought your clothes while you were at school! Go and get ready, cause we're going somewhere special!" Yelled Harley excitedly as she handed her her new clothes and shoes. "I picked most of it out, but Mistah J picked out the coat. Okay, see ya in a hour!!" She waved and walked out the door. "Wait, what are we doing?" She asked. Confused enough about what the plan was, Zara just did as she was told. She took a relaxing shower and threw her dirty laundry in a pile in the corner of her bathroom.  
  
She changed into the outfit and surprised how good and badass she looked. It was a regular crimson red baseball tee shirt, over top it was a black flared overall skirt that ended just right above her knees. It was all attached together and made an appearance as a dress. It was also paired with fishnet stockings with rips in the shins and ankles, a thigh high holster that hid underneath the dress, and leather ankle-high black combat boots. It had tight shoelaces, a chunky heel, but looked overall skinny on her feet. Furthermore, the leather trench coat The Joker 'picked out' was a deep purple colour, (almost as similar to his)  black on the inside, large pockets everywhere and embroided in gold yarn was the words; 'Property of The Joker.' In large font. She straightened her hair and a large portion of her hair was parted to one side. For the first time in forever, she put makeup and lastly added a bunch of rings on her fingers.  
  
She looked into her full length mirror and analyzed herself. She looked like a mix of Harley Quinn and The Joker. From the looks down to the outfit. She was slowly considering she was their daughter after all. "Ready?" Harley said barging through the door with a rather, decorative bat and mallet. She was wearing a gold, blue and red bomber jacket, with the words 'Property Of Joker Since 4Ever' a matching red and blue sequin hot pants, a baseball tee with words; 'Daddy's Little Monster'. The outfit was topped with ripped fishnet stockings, Adidas heeled platformed boots, a choker with the word 'Puddin' in gold letters, and her blue and cotton candy pink hair in pigtails. Her makeup was more smudged and messier then usual. "Woah! Zara you look just like one of us now! You look like The Joker and Harley Quinn's Daughter now! Mistah J's gonna be so proud! Do you like it?" She asked. "Well yeah, I guess." She said. "Great! Let's go downstairs for our first surprise!"  
  
Harley said happily as he pulled Zara's wrist downstairs to the kitchen. When they entered, the place was covered in knives and guns, and more knives and more guns. Harley handed her a decorative purple gun with black and gold studs on it. "Wait, what am I suppose to do with this?" She asked in a little panic. "Put it, where your holster is, Duh!" She annoyed tone, while pointed at at head with a knife when she said 'Duh!'. Zara then put it on her holster and Harley kept handing her more weapons. After a while, Harley ended up teaching her where to put the guns and knives. "Oh, and one more thing." She said and handed her the wooden mallet that was covered in large black, red and white diamonds, with a skeleton smile on each flat side. "It was mine for a long time. Might as well pass on a family treasure." Harley said sincere. She gave her a warm smile. "Thanks..." Zara said amazed at the intricate designs and how light weight it was for a wooden mallet about half her size. "Come on, lets go have fun!" She said and Zara followed her to The Purple Lamborghini. The engine was loud and echoed through the garage to the end of the street as they drove through the bright lights in Gotham.  
  
**~At Some Alleyway~**  
  
"Here we are!" Harley said parking into a dark lit street. The ride was pretty far and the sun had gone down by now. The place was completely empty and she followed her up a dark alleyway, with only flickering light as their guardian. There were a bunch of men and woman who were dressed in leather suits and bling. "Harley! Its about time! Who's the pipsqueak followin' you?" The girl said. She was tall and her hair was bright red and short. She had a lip piercing and a ton of ear piercings as well. Her dark eyes narrowed at Zara. "Well Sierra, she is my daughter." She said laying her hands on Zara's shoulders. It felt kinda comforting to Zara in a way. The men in the corner had raised their brows and the group walked up to the two girls. Sierra walked back to her group of girls and huddled together, exchanging items in plastic bags and paper bags. The men approached them, looking down at them. "Look, we're not looking for anything exciting today, just pickin' up some packages for Mistah J." Harley said standing up to the guys. Zara nervously looked around her, fidgeting with her fingers. "Yeah, we'll give you the packages, for a night with you lovely ladies." The large man said eyeing Harley and Zara. Zara's heart was beating quickly with fear. Harley giggled flirtatiously. "Okay...." She said flattered. Zara fear quickly turned into rage. "What? You can't be serious!" Zara yelled. Harley just continued flirting  with the man, ignoring Zara's comments. Zara would want to run away right now, but where would she run too? She doesn't know where she is, and it's pitch black out there, and she hates the dark.  
  
"Just one little thing." Flirted Harley. "We're already The Property of The Joker." She said and swung her bat to the man's skull. His body fell to the ground; unconscious. "Hey we had a deal!" The man beside him said and threw himself at Harley. She quickly did a roadhouse kick to his chest, and then smacked his head with her bat a few times. The girls had stopped huddling and got into fighting positions as the group of guys did as well. "Come here!" Harley said as she grabbed Zara's wrist and pulled her beside her. "You know, how to fight?" She asked. "I don't know! No?!" She said frustrated. "I you don't just think about all the people who got you pissed off, and imagine them on your targets' faces." Was all Harley said as two gang members ran up to Harley and she took them down in less then thirty seconds. More men and woman charged to Harley as she took them sown in doubles, even triples! A large buff man threw himself at Zara and pinned her to the wall by her neck. "Your gonna be mine now!" He said tightening his grip on her neck. Struggling, Zara dropped the mallet Harley gave her and reached for a knife in her trench coat. She stabbed the man in the stomach hard as he dropped her from the pain. He then threw himself again at her and slammed her head against the wall. Her vision became fuzzy as she realized her was about to kiss her. In a fit of anger, she took her knife again and stabbed him in the neck and shoved him back. Blood pooled over her hands and knife as she pulled out her knife from his neck his lifeless body fell to the ground in a thud.  
  
Anger had taken over Zara's body as she punched, kicked and cut a bunch of other gang members till there was no one left. Zara collapsed to the floor, tired; then suddenly the large man who first approached them had grabbed Zara's leg tightly and cut her leg with a blade. She screamed in pain and in instinct, she grabbed another knife from her coat and stabbed him till he stopped moving. She briefly moved away from the bodies and tears started to drop down her cheeks. She'd just murdered people. "Good job! That's my girl!" She said hugging Her. Zara became unresponsive and didn't move. Eventually, she came to her sense and felt numb on the inside. It felt like she didn't cry for what she did at all. "Wait hold on! I almost forgot!" As she walked over to one of the unconscious or dead gang members and picked up the plastic bag and paper bag. "Okay! Lets go!" She held out her hand for Zara. "Seriously?" She questioned. "Duh seriously!" And Zara held her hand till they got to the car.  
  
**~The Joker's Hideout~**  
  
It was late at night when they arrived, maybe even midnight. As they entered, they saw The Joker alone, shooting a shiny bronze gun at a wall. He stopped once he saw the two girls enter the living room. "We're home Puddin'!" Harley jumped around and wrapped her arms around The Joker as she kissed him. He kissed her back and asked for the packages. She pointed at Zara who was holding them and Zara walked up to The Joker and handed him the heavy packages. "Zara had her first kills! Can't you believe it!?" She said rejoicing. The Joker raised an eye brown and saw her hands splashed with a lot of blood.  Zara looked down a little embarrassed but nervous. "That's my girl." He said mischievously and lifted up her chin to face him. His blue jeweled eyes reflected on her sapphire ones as she saw nothing but insanity in them. He smirked and patted her head gently. "Good job Harls," he kissed her. "And good job My Princess. Go to bed now. Tomorrow will be a busy day." He said as she reached the stairs in a limp. "Goodnight Hunnie!" Harley said waving. "I Had a great night with ya! We should do it again some time!" She said with her cheery attitude. "Yeah. We, we should." Zara stuttered. Her throat became dry and words didn't seem to fully leave her mouth. "Goodnight, My Princess." The Joker said staring her down to say it back. "G-Goodnight, Mom, Dad." She played along. She swallowed nervously, and quickly limped her way upstairs.  
  
When she got to her room she picked out her pjs and locked herself in the bathroom for a while. She at on the floor, staring into space and replaying what she had done just a few hours ago. Some small part of her was afraid and realized she murdered some people, while the rest of her didn't feel remorse. She silently sobbed for a while when pain struck her shin. Her shin had a large open cut that reached from her ankle to half of her calf. The knife had also cut through the fishnets. She quickly removed her outfit and neatly folded it on the counter. She took a quick shower, patched up her wound then, changed into her pjs and headed off to bed. She looked into the mirror and saw herself change. She was more pale then last time, had some bruises on her cheek bones and jawline and her eyes seem to lost this small glint of happiness and sanity in them that are fading away. She sighed, shut off her lights and jumped into bed. "Just sleep it off Zara, sleep it off." She said to herself as she fell asleep. _ **  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave those Kudos! <3


	9. Daddy Acceptence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara's First Daddy-Daughter Day with the Joker that turns more into a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I Don't Own Suicide Squad. You know the Drill.

_**~We Are High, I'm in Love. We Are High. Small town American Light.~**_  
  
_**~High, Zella Day - Kicker~**_  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 

 ** _~~~~~~~~Zara's Dream~~~~~~~~_**  
_"C'mere' Hunnie!" Harley said as she knelt down to Zara and picked her up in her arms. She was wearing matching pjs and fluffy slippers, with her hair tied up in large pink hair curlers. She gave some kisses on her soft cheek and fed her a bottle in the kitchen. Suddenly the door swooped open, and The Joker came in, wearing his signature purple leather trench coat and a neon green and more purple suit under. "Hey Puddin'! Little Zara just finished playin'!" She said as she threw the finished bottle into the sink and carried Zara back into her arms. "Did you bring her outside today Harls?" He asked, putting some peculiar objects away in the cupboards._  
  
_"Well, yeah... I mean..." Harley trailed off and The Joker stomped his way to her. "You know you're not supposed to bring her out Harls!" He looks down on her. Zara curled up more closer into Harley as The Joker moved closer. "Ya know, babies ain't suppose to stay indoors forever! They need to be out there every once in a while!" She defended herself. The Joker turned away in frustration. "Ya could've been caught, or even worse, Zara taken from us." He said, his voice low and dangerous. Harley opened her mouth to sat something, but closed back again once more, not responding to what The Joker said._  
  
_The Joker sharply turned around and looked at Harley and Zara. "But I won't let anyone take my Baby Princess away from me." The Joker said, Harley passing Zara gently into The Joker's arms. "Not. One. Single. Soul." He said with his silver grill and tattoos shining in the light. Zara huddled into his chest, falling asleep as he petted her head._  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 

Zara woke up kinda sweaty, and out of breath for some reason. She checked her iPod and it displayed her clock; 10:30 AM , Friday. "Thank Goodness!" She muttered to herself and slammed her face back into her pillow. She remembered it was a day off for school today. Getting back into the sleep cycle once more, The Joker busted through her bedroom door; bare chested and sweatpants. His black tattoos on his chest illuminated from the sunlight spilling out of her windows. "Wake up Zara! Big day today!" He said shaking her violently. "Wake me up from 12:00 to 4:30." She muffled into her pillow. The Joker just pushed her off her bed and she fell, taking the comforter with her. With a thump, The Joker heard an 'ow' followed by a hand that shot in the air beside the bed. The Joker quickly walked over to the side of the bed and lifted Zara up. Her long blonde hair covering her face. "Get ready." He said and left the room. "What time is it?" Zara questioned herself. She checked her iPod that read 1:00 PM. 'I wonder what The Joker meant by _'Big Day'_ today.' Zara thought to herself. "Whatever." Mumbled Zara as she headed off to get ready. After she did all her bathroom business, She chose the same outfit she wore the night before and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey Zara." All of The Joker's men (Oliver, David, Jay and John) greeted her all simultaneously. "Hey?" Her tone a little questioning. She brushed it off and David slid her breakfast on the table as she sat down. "Thanks." She said and dived in, gulping down every single bite in her meal."So how's being the Joker's daughter?" Asked Jay. "I'm not the Joker's daughter." She annoyingly said. "What about Harley Quinn's Daughter?" Asked John. "No. I'm not her daughter either." She rolled her eyes, completely denying the fact. "If you're not their daughter, then why are you still with them?" Asked Oliver sipping his cup of coffee. "I,...." she stopped. Zara didn't know why she's still staying with them. Some part of her told her it was fear, but the other was acceptance. Nobody wanted her back at the orphanage, or foster home, buy now someone wants her. "I don't really know, actually. Well... maybe I do, but- it's complicated. I don't think you guys would understand." She said as she quickly stood up, finishing her plate and walking out of the kitchen. "It's okay Zara. I mean, we are just trying to help you, you know." David suggested. She stopped in her tracks at the very tip of the exit. The rest of the group agreed. She can hear the Determination in his voice and a wave a guilt started to build up in Zara. "Thanks, but I think I gotta get myself figured out first." And left to her room. She finished with getting ready and headed outside the door, waiting beside the Joker's Purple Lamborghini. She unlocked her iPod and scrolled through her music. She stopped midway before the Joker came busting out of the house with some weapons in his hands. He was wearing the same outfit she always sees him with, but instead of a white blouse, he wears a dark red, almost deep maroon colour instead. Meanwhile, some guns, some knives, some rectangular objects and round objects with a tab on them. He laid them on the hood of the car and Zara walked over to what he was doing. "What are you doing?" She asked cautiously. "Here. Take this." He ordered her harshly. He sorted out some knives for her that  looked similar to the weapons she used the night before, and the same gun. The Joker was also stuffing his leather trench coat with guns, knives and what looked like bombs to Zara. She did the same, so the Joker wouldn't be mad if she just stood there, mindless. As the hood became empty, he ordered her to get In the car. She did what she was told and buckled her seat belt. "So where are we going?" She asked with a little less  demand in her tone, but still holding her ground. Her palms began to sweat with anxious feelings. He completely ignored her and she gave up at that point. 'If he's not talking, then she won't be talking.' She thought. He started the car and the engine roared so loudly, that it echoed to the alleyway three blocks from there. He started to speed up while driving, taking dangerous and hidden paths through the street of Gotham.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The ride took an hour and a half till they got there, which was a big abandoned metal factory. It was surround by countless signs of 'No Trespassing' and electric fences. They parked and stepped put of the car. This part of Gotham seemed gloomier and much colder. "Follow me." He said and she did what she was told. They went through a hole through the fence, which Zara slightly cut her arm while going through. As they illegally entered the property, the Joker wiped of his gun and shot at the lock. Zara's ears started to ring slightly, as she was standing close to when he opened fire. He kicked down the door and the long hallway was dark and had a very dimmed light in the center of the ceiling. Zara quickly grabbed the Joker's arm as they descended down the dimmed lit way. Her heart rate was increasing like a race car, and she could hear it through her ears, echoing with every step they take, every beat. They come across the light and it flickers above them, giving them a illuminated look in the dark.  
  
Then out of nowhere something, or someone, kicked the wind out of Zara and carried her through the dark halls. She lost grip of the Joker's arm that she didn't even think it was him. Struggling and yelling, trying to escape, she screamed at the top of her lungs for someone to rescue her. "Get her to be quiet!" A voice said. The person who was holding her over their should threw her into the air and she slammed hard into a wall. Her head and body aching from the impact, she screamed again; but to no use. Her body ached, her head spinning, her vision blurred, suddenly, a very strong force slammed her head on the hard tiled floor and she was instantly knocked out.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Suddenly she woke up, tied up and bleeding. Her forehead and back of her head felt like it was bleeding, her forearm had a huge open scar and there was some kind of rope that was tied around her mouth. Her eyes flickered in the bright light that she got used to overtime. She tried to struggle and slip her wrists out of the tight ropes, but failed miserably. "No! No! No!" She muttered. "Help me! Someone! Anyone! Joker! Harley! Help!" She screamed out in the empty room.  
  
Out of nowhere, two big and buff men came into the room. "No, please! Don't hurt me! I've never done anything to you!" She said, backing up till she hit the wall behind her. "You might have not, but your 'daddy' has. He killed my brother over an overdue deal. He took someone I love away from me, and now, I'm gonna do the same thing to him." One of them said and the other nodded. "You don't understand! I'm not his daughter!" She reclaimed nervously. "Then why were yelling for him to save you?" The bald buff man asked sarcastically. She didn't answer but looked down on the floor. She didn't know what to say. One of the man then grabbed her jaw and slowly stuck a knife into her skin. "Joker! Harley! Daddy! Mommy!" Her screams fill the room, and the tears start to fall onto her cheeks. "Dip her." The man beside him said. He let go of her and the scar reached from her neck to collarbone. The blood dripped down her shirt and into hr blonde hair. Both men grabbed her and dragged her weak body towards a toxic waste barrel filled with water. Without warning they dumped her head in the water and both men held her neck down there, forcing it to stay down.  
  
Shaking and struggling to get air, she squirmed and her screams were muffled by the water, bubbling to the surface. Just as almost she was about to lose hope  and let go, her head was pulled out and she finally got a chance to breathe in the air. Zara fell to the ground and she started coughing and wheezing, trying to regain some air back into her lungs. In the background, the screams, gunshots and thuds were blocked out in Zara's ears, not knowing what is happening in the moment.  
  
She finally regained air and stop her head from spinning for a few minutes. Someone then cut her restraints off of her body. The Joker then held her up her shoulders and checked on her wet face and bleeding neck. "You're fine." He muttered. "No, I'm not." She sobbed into his chest. She attacked The Joker in a hug and dug her face into his chest. "You rescued me, why?" She muffled into his chest. **_"Because you're my daughter."_**   Was all he said in a dangerously low voice. She felt his arms wrap around her shortly, pulling her closer to him. She quickly calmed down and let go. "Let's go." She said and walked out the door. The Joker followed her and he lead her to the car. As they got into the car, Zara leaned on the window and fell asleep the entire ride.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The car suddenly went to a halt, and the door opened, with Zara then being picked up. She was to exhausted to wake up and see what was happening. Voices sounded distorted and she was then dropped down and then shortly after picked up again and well, Zara doesn't remember anything next after that. Except for two pecks on her forehead. ** _  
_**

 


	10. Sucker For Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara starts to take matter into her own hands and try to remember her life before the orphange. Also, Joker's Goons are not as bad as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I Don't own Suicide Squad. 
> 
> Also, Halloween is coming up! And I will certainly have a Halloween special for this story! Anyway, Enjoy!

**_~I torture you_  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture you  
I'm a slave to your games  
I'm just a sucker for pain~**

**_~Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons w/ Logic, Ty Dolla $ign~_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zara woke up with her head fuzzy and in her pjs. She was also in The Joker and Harley's bed, which was empty. The soft material from the comforter made her want to stay in bed longer, but she knew she had to get up. She made the bed and headed off to her bedroom and got ready for the day. With the event that happened two nights ago, she had bruises start to heal, the cut in her shin and neck stitched up, and her pale skin and half empty eyes running out of life in her. "Are you the Joker's Daughter?" She asked herself in the mirror. "I'm going crazy." She said and just started getting ready. She chose just simply dark skinny jeans, her white All Stars, a graphic tee and a denim long sleeve that she tied around her waist.

She walked down stairs and the house empty. Not even Oliver, David or the rest of the crew were down there. The Joker and Harley couldn't be found anywhere, so Zara just searched the fridge and cup boards for any snacks. She found some french toast and heated it up in the microwave. While waiting for the her food to finish, she grabbed her ipod and checked the time. '9:30 AM , Saturday' her ipod read in glowing white numbers. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. She was remembering the sudden memories she's been having; about Harley and Joker. Something about them she needed to know. She never knew anything about her past and this could be the time she can figure out why. She absent mindedly went to the room where she was tortured the first time. Ignoring the beeping of her french toast ready. She saw the machine and the two cylinders and studied the machine carefully. The images of her screaming in pain and memories of her childhood, start to flash back and understand how the machine works.

She turned it on and followed what the Joker did to her the last time she was in this room. The electric shocks start to stab her in the brain and she could feel that nauseous and incredible pain return to the surface. Her screams then stop as she's getting a memory again.

 **~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~**  
"No Puddin' we can't do this!! She's our baby girl!" Yelled Harley Quinn to the Joker. The Joker slapped her across the face. She held her now turning red cheek and tears start to form in her eyes. "Well what else are we suppose to do Harls?! We've been ratted out and they don't know that we have a kid!!" He scolded over her. He then took out his gun and shot one of his goons in the head. Blood splatter painted the walls as the body went limp and fell to the floor. A look from the Joker sparked an idea. He walked up to Zara, who was sitting across from them on the floor with a blanket, picked her up and cradled her into his arms. Harley then stood up; joining the two.

"C'mon. Follow me." He ordered Harley as she followed the Joker out of the door and into the car. He then gave Zara into Harley's arms gently; getting into the drivers seat and started the engine. The car went into a halt, and they stopped at Gotham's Local Orphanage. Harley knew what he intended and she stepped out of the fancy car and walked up the stone-lit stairs that led to the main door to the orphanage. She laid Zara down with the blanket wrapped around her. Harley gently knelt down to her, Zara's vision small and squished. "I love you Zara. We love you Zara. We never intended to end it this way." She kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry." Harley's soft words were cut off by her running back into the fancy car, wiping away tears from her eyes and stepping into the car, before the Joker drove away.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The memory ended and so did Zara's strength, as she felt weak and limp from the self torture. But something grabbed her wrist to steady her on the table. "What in the f*** were you doing!?" The Joker yelled at her. Zara's vision blurred and the sound of his voice sounded slurred and distorted. He slammed her head on the metal table as she snapped back into her senses. She blinked hazily a few times before the Joker said something, but completely ignored him before he held her neck and slammed her against the wall.

Grabbing onto his hand on her throat, she gave a smug smirk and looked up at him with her sapphire eyes, almost filled with complete nothingness and sadness. "You gave me up because you cared about me. Harley was the one who told me before she left me on that staircase. You freaks really are my parents." She said. Her tone serious. The Joker raised a brow in surprise. She's starting to finally go insane. His work was almost complete.

He smirked and threw her to the floor. She gasps in pain as her skin burned from the floor rashes forming on her skin. He stomped to her and towered over her; feeling like he was the only thing in the world that could bring her down. He started to kick her back and stomach violently as she tried to curl up in a ball to avoid anymore hits, but failed the attempt. He then picked her up by her shirt and slammed her head to the nearest wall. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he punched her in the face. The impact hitting her on the cheek bone, already feeling the bruise form on the surface of her skin. "Now, i'm gonna ask you again. What the f*** were you doing?" He asked, his tone dangerously low while holding her up by her neck again. "Getting my memories back the hard way." She muttered weakly. "I guess you can say I'm a Sucker for Pain." She said with an evil smirk and her tone serious. The Joker landed a few more hits on her before he let go and watched her weak body go limp on the tiled floor. Blood starts to drip out of the corners of Zara's mouth. Bruises start to from on her body, and pain afflicting her head by the millions.

The Joker then grabs out a knife and grabs Zara's arms. "Sucker for Pain huh?" He says sarcastically and carves into Zara's skin in her arms. Her screams fill the inhuman air and tears start to rain down her pale face. She takes a glimpse at what he's doing and she sees him carving symbols and words into her skin. Around her forearms, wrists and shoulders. Diamonds, hearts, card shapes, words and even smiles are carved into her delicate skin. Her screams are at the brim of her throat, but the surface isn't letting anymore screams come out of her. Just the insufferable pain on her arms clash around her. After a while, The Joker leaves the room, without saying a word.

Zara wakes up on the living room couch, her legs prompt up onto Jay's lap, and her head laying on Oliver's lap; with his hands on her cheek bone, and an ice pack. She sits up, only to get back down from a head rush. "Oh god, head rush." She mutters quickly and lays back down into Oliver's lap. "I'm all done anyway." He says, gently grabbing a pillow for Zara to lay on. "What happened?" She says holding her forehead, trying to stop the room from suddenly spinning. "Well, the Joker ordered us to look after you while he went somewhere with Harley," Jay said, his eyes locked on his phone and fingers moving at an unspeakable rate. "And ordered me to see if you were okay." Oliver said. "Here. Hold this on your bruise for thirty minutes. And try not to move your arms to much. The stitches are still settling in." Oliver says as he lets go of the ice pack. Zara did what she was told and continues to listen to the guys. John then walked over to the couch to join them. He sat down beside Jay.

Zara heard a small chuckle escape Jay's lips as he continues to be on his phone. "Who are your texting?" Zara asks, curiously. Hoping not to sound to rude or nosey. "My girlfriend Christinna. I was talking about your ridiculous choice of patterned pyjamas, and she likes it." He smiles. "Wait what? Their not ridiculous! Are they?" She exclaimed and asked the other guys. 'Ah...' And 'Umm...' Was the only responses from the two other men. "What? Oh come on! Oh look," Zara said, who spotted David walk into the room, looking down at his phone. "Hey David! Do you think my pjs are ridiculous looking?" She asked across the room. "Umm..." Was all he said and made a swift 'U' turn before turning to the room he just walked out of. "Hey!" She said and the rest of the guys laughed.

"Okay, then! What's so bad about them? It's just deep orange stars, baby blue clouds and the background is sunny yellow!" She states matter-of-factly. "That's exactly it. It's a bad combo pyjamas and colour. Plus the little collar thingy at the buttons." John points and flicks at her buttons. "Hey! I like those buttons thank-you-very-much!" She pouts. The rest of them laugh and Zara changes the subject.

"So tell me more about your girlfriend." Zara asked Jay. "Well, she has short brown hair, blue-sish green eyes, great teeth, rocking jawline..." Jay kept going on and on about her. "She lived on a farm during her childhood, and now she's in university; working on getting her degree in performing arts." He says daydreaming. "Wow. How long have you guys been together?" Zara asks. "About 5 years now. Its actually almost our anniversary." Jay says. Before Zara could respond, Jay's phone rang; interrupting her. "Oh, its her. I gotta take this." Jay says and walked into the other room to answer the call.

David came back into the room with a bunch of DVD's in his hands. "Since it's October, i've got some awesome horror movies." He exclaims excitedly and lays the movies around the coffee table.  
"Halloween, obviously. Hocus Pocus, Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloween Town, Babysitter Bloodbath, Power Drill Massacre, and Until Dawn." He lays each one by one as he calls them out. "Ooh! Babysitter bloodbath! That one is scary and hilarious!" Zara grabbed the DVD. "What no! Power Drill Massacre is way scarier." David prompt the DVD in his hand. "Its too scary!" Zara said, slumping down into the couch. "No, lets do something low key like nightmare Before Christmas. Its a classic." Oliver suggested. "Naw man. Nightmare Before Christmas is to low key. Its animated. Lets watch Until Dawn." John adds.

All of them start to argue till Zara got all of then to quiet down. "Why can't we just watch Halloween?" She asks them. "Okay." They all say and everybody sits down while David puts the CD in the DVD player. Jay comes back from his phone call and joins us on the purple couch. "Is this Halloween? I love this movie!" He exclaims and sits beside John. Zara get comfy by getting a pillow and prompting her legs on David's lap and the pillow on Oliver's lap. During half of the movie, she eventually dosed off; and before you know it, it was nighttime. She was getting into sleep mode when he heard the Joker, Harley and Oliver's voice.

"We'll take her up to her room. Thanks." Harley said and it sounded like she gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. "No problem boss." Oliver said. His British accent flowing out like water. Zara felt someone carry her, and assumed it was the Joker. Later, he laid her on her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Hunny!" Whispered Harley as she gave Zara a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Zara." The Joker said and also gave her a kiss on her forehead before he left the room and shut the lights. Zara opened her eyes slowly and whispered, "Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." And fell to sleep for real.


	11. Sweet Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara makes a break and gets seperated from Joker and Harley for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Suicide Squad. 
> 
> Also, Halloween is so close, so I have a Halloween themed chapter

 

**_~Sweet Ophelia  
Let young blood escape~_ **

**_~Sweet Ophelia, Zella Day - Kicker~_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Zara seems to have waken up extra early today. A month had passed living with the Joker and Harley Quinn and now its October. Time for Halloween and spooks. It was usually Zara's favourite holiday because of the cool weather that makes the sun and everything else around it explode in a range of orange burst clash around the sky and earth. Pumpkins and costumes. She felt extra lucky that it was October, and the fact that she started to warm up to her 'parents' and both of them getting used to her company as well. She still was a little scared inside, but it was a fear she got used to. She woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he got ready she took one look at herself. Bruises, scars and stitches painted her body like an experiment by mad scientist. The scars on her arms seems like tattoos and her bruises started to heal after a while. 'A shower.' She thought. She needed one asap.

As she made her way to her closets and chose out a regular hoodie and skinny jeans, with a 'Jokes on you' tee (how ironic) and regular purple vans sneakers. She quickly went downstairs and ate breakfast cereal. Its been a while since she's been out around in town and feeling adventurous, she decided to go out town. She took her phone and a pocket knife with her and headed out the door. The cooled air and falling leaves hugged the atmosphere like a raincoat. She then treaded along down the streets, just observing the nice environment. Suddenly, she heard gunshots happen in the distance. A purple Lamborghini speed by with the Joker and Harley Quinn shooting bullets in the sky. Harley saw a glimpse of Zara and the car slowed down. "Oh my god! I'm so stupid!" She yelled and ran the opposite direction. She saw police cars drive after the purple Lamborghini and out of nowhere the sound of shooting guns became close.

She kept running, and looking back, she saw both Harley and the Joker shooting at GPD cops. She knew they were coming for her. She kept running towards her and shooting directly in her direction. She ran across the street and a car was speeding up towards her. But, then someone grabbed her and dragged her into a black car. Whoever it was just saved her from getting hit by a car. Their hands were tough like metal and cold as ice. She looked up and saw that Batman had scooped her up into his bat mobile and sped off towards the GPD station.

There was so much havoc and commotion that Zara's brain could process what was happening. By the minute she was at the police station. "Wait!" She yelled but the Batman was gone. Zara bolted out of the building to see the Joker and Harley. They were shooting cops around them and stabbing the cops who would get to close. It seemed like a fight club out there. Zara fled out of the police's sight and heard a faint call of her name behind her, but didn't bother listening. For some reason, she wanted to help them. The wind gushing through her ears she ran as quickly as she can across the street.

From her right was a light coming to her direction. As she got closer, the light got closer; then out of nowhere, someone scooped her up and carried her to the opposite end of the street. She yelled in frustration as they dropped her to her feet. "Aahh! Let me go!" She yelled. She looked up at the man and saw it was Rick Flag. Lead Army Colonel. "What were you doing kid?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" He towered over her. "I, i was running to my-" she was cut off by an explosion from the Joker's and Harley's direction the red, orange and yellow clashed around the air and grey smoke filled to blue skies. Both Flag and Zara flew back from the impact of the explosion. A slight ringing in Zara's ears began to form as she tries to stand up. Coughing as she goes, Rick Flag dragged her away from the sight and into the GPS.


	12. Explosive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own SS.

**_~Power lines, Lindsey Stirling - Brave Enough~_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Zara waited in the GPS for an hour till the scene across the street was calmed down. She heard to purple Lamborghini speed off, and ambulances surround the scene. Rick then sat down beside her on the chair and handed her a bottle of iced tea. "Here." He said. She was looking down to her legs, endlessly fiddling with her fingers. 

"Thanks." She said and took the bottle in her hands. The bottle still had a small trace of condensation on it. It felt cold and wet on her palms. "So i'm guessing you probably know who I am right?" She asked struggling to open the iced tea bottle. He nodded. "Well, its not your first time being here is it?" He asked her. "Nope." She admitted her defeat to the bottle. "Let me." He offered. She handed to bottle to him and he gave it one hard twist as it cracked open. He handed it back to her. "Thank you." Zara softly said and took a sip. "So why were you running towards the action and shooting?" He asked. "I just felt like I needed to be with my-" she cut herself off. Has she finally accepted them? "Your?" Flag asked, looking at her questionably. "My parents. The Joker and Harley Quinn." She took a deep breath and swallowed. It finally screwed into her brain that they are her real parents. She's finally accepting them. Rick says nothing as he just starts thinking.

"When can I leave?" She asked, huddling into her sleeves. "I don't think I can let you go back with them." Rick says. "What? No! I have to go home sometime!" She claims. "Zara, they're criminals! We're only trying to protect you!" He states. "I didn't ask for any help! I asked to be with my family!" She yells in frustration. She grabs her pocket knife out of her coat. "They are not criminals! They are my family! And i'm going to leave when I say i'll leave!" She walks out the door, and Rick then sighs and signals to cops into the room as they grab her from her arms. She tries to fight back, but is later disarmed by Flag. He kicks the knife away from her and he signals one of the man with his hands, and before she could struggle out of their grasp, the main knocks her out; and everything goes black.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
Zara wakes up in a jail cell. Her head fuzzy and vision slightly blurred. He rubs her eyes and shakes her head tiredly to get her brain going again. Standing in front of the jail cell was Flag and a rather looking dark skinned business woman talking to him. She gave him some files and quickly left before Zara stepped right up to the cell door. "Who was that?" She asked, gripping the bars hard. The cool metal slinging through her arms. "My boss." He dismisses and pulls out a key from his back pocket. He unlocks the cell door and she walks out, following behind him as he orders her to follow him out.

They get to the oh-so-familiar interrogation room. She sits across from his and he flops the folders he was carrying before. She takes that as cue and looks through the papers. There are pictures of her and Harley walking towards the dark alley and then another one coming back out the alley with the bag filled with drugs. Another one is her trespassing with the Joker into the factory and coming out and into the infamous purple Lamborghini. "What are you showing me here?" Zara asked. "Zara, do you know who these people are?" Rick asks concerned. "Yeah, they're my parents. My mom is Harley and my Dad is the Joker." She states pointing at the photos. "Zara, they are criminals. Murders. Crooks. Drug dealers." He raises his voice. "So? They've done something for me!" Zara yells. "And what is that?" rock asked nonchalantly. "They found their daughter. I was a foster kid who got kicked put when I found them. When they found me. This is the first and last time i'm accepted into a family. No one else can do the same. Not even now since i'm probably 'the missing girl claiming to be the Joker's daughter'." She slumped back down into her chair.

She saw Rick scratch the back of his head. Then he spoke, "not the last time." He said as he stood up from the chair. "C'mon. Follow me." He says and she does what she's told. They get to the main lobby of the GSP and suddenly, there is shooting sounds of a machine gun right outside the station. Zara sees Harley and Joker on the purple Lamborghini shooting at swats and she immediately runs out of the building to them. "Joker! Harley! Mommy! Daddy!" She yells. "Hunny!" She heard Harley yell from the distance. All of the sudden, a swat team member pulls out a grenade and removes the ring and ducks down. The Joker and Harley have seemed to disappear through the havoc and Zara could see them anymore.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" She yells as she gets closer to the couple. Out of nowhere, the grenade goes off and Zara is flown back so far, her back slams into a car. "NO!!" She tries to yell at the top of her lungs. Thick Black smoke clouds fills her lungs and ringing in her ears feels like its sewn to her mind. Her back in aching pain while all around her seemed like it was painted with red, blood orange and golden yellow clashing around the skylight; with grey smoke clouds acting like morning fog.

Her hand reaches out before seeing Rick Flag carry her away and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave those kudos and comments below! :) <3


	13. Dress Me Up & Watch Me Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Themed Chapter! After Zara got knocked out by the explosion, Rick Flag took custody of her till she's healed and till they find the Joker. But a small little favour on Halloween night makes Rick Flag more likable to Zara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own SS. You know the Drill. Also,  
> Happy Halloween! A special Halloween Chapter for the story! Its also perfect bc not only is it All Hallows Eve themed, but it ties into the entire story and carcter development! So win, win! Anyway, here is your 'treat' and enjoy! 
> 
> (P.S. If you read this and its not Halloween anymore, ignore the fact that it's Halloween themed. Cause that would be awkward.)

**~Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight~**

_**~Emperor's New Clothes, Panic! At the Disco - Death of a Bachelor** _

_**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 2016** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**~~~~~~~ _ZARA'S DREAM_ ~~~~~~**  
She suddenly woke up in her covers and bed. The moonlight fighting through the window blankets of her room. She got out of bed and looked around the room. Something awfully didn't feel, right. Her eyes felt droopy and she felt the eye bags start to form. She walked out of bed and headed to the window. Looking out the window, the reflective glass makes Zara seem even more suspicious. As she looked out the window, she saw a figure go to the door. "Dad?" She whispered. She ran downstairs and unlocked the door, only to realize, no one was there. "What?" She muttered. Zara quickly shut the door again only to hear a huge bang coming from upstairs.

Her breathing became faster and heavier, as the thought of something lurking in the shadows. "I should just go back to bed." She sighed and headed back to her room upstairs. Wiping her eyes she held in the railings to support herself as she ascended each step. But when she reached to the top of the second floor, she saw Harley Quinn, bleeding everywhere and large wounds and gashes on her stomach and chest. Her hands painted messily with blood and bruises on her skin. Zara's eyes widen at the scene as she walked over her body. It was at the entrance of The Joker and Harley's bedroom. She opened the bedroom to see Batman break into the window. She was in Batman's line of sight as glass shattering around her and stabbing her pale skin.

She yelped in panic and stumbled back as Batman towered over her. "No!" She screamed and bolted out the door. She ran down the stairs and heard the mighty footsteps get louder behind her. "S***!" She ran to the front door, desperately trying to unlock it. "Help! Help! Daddy! Please help!! He's out to get me!! Daddy please help me!!" Zara yelled at the top of her lungs. Unfortunately, Batman caught her first as he held her up by her neck. "Let me go you bast***!" She started to yell and struggle her way out of his grasp. Batman then suddenly had a chain and tied the chain around her neck and to the top of the staircase. "Let me go!!" She gaged. The chain dug into her throat and she was swinging in mid-air. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Its just dream!" She tried to yell and yanked out the glass that got stuck into her wrist and a sudden rush of pain exploded all throughout her body from her neck to her wrist, bleeding so much and she woke up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zara woke up screaming and flailing everywhere while she felt someone shake her violently, telling her to wake up. "Its me! Its me! Zara its okay!" Flag yelled as he held her shoulders. He was able to calm her down and she stopped screaming. She was crying and her pjs stuck to her skin from her sweat that stuck like glue. She broke down and sobbed into Rick Flag's chest as the nightmare played non-stop in her twisted mind of hers. Flag let go of her as she tightly wrapped her arms in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her comfortably, as he felt her calm down. She sniffled and let go of him, as they departed each other.

Zara's sapphire eyes looking around confused. He was in a pair of pjs and appeared to be in Rick Flag's bedroom and bed. "I had a nightmare." She muttered weakly. "I know. You woke me up with your screaming." Rick Flag said calmly. "What's around your neck?" He asked concerned. She touched it and winched in pain a little. She felt the chain pattern still fresh, and embedded in her skin. Something wet also hit her palm, and warm. She looked down and saw her wrist bleeding from where she took out the glass. She looked dazed and confused as the blood trickled down her forearm. Flag said something but her hearing felt distorted and her vision faded before she even knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up again, and it was still pretty dark outside, and saw Flag talking to another woman. She is pretty. She had her hair in a messy bun, her skin was peachy and her eyes were blue as the sky. She looked flawless. She was wearing a pair of joggers, Brooklyn tee, a long cardigan and a pair of black high cut All Stars.

"Rick?" Zara said meekly, getting up to lean on the headset of the bed. "Zara, this is June Moone, my friend. She's the one who stitched up your wrist there." He said calmly pointing at her right wrist. "Thank you." She said. "What happened? Where am I?" She said concerned. She would've stood up, but her energy drained out of her long ago. "Well, you passed out from blood loss and you are in my bedroom and house." Rick said, handing her a glass of water.

"Well, Now I know that she's fine and you, you are fine, I guess i'll be heading out." June said. Her voice soft and soothing. "Are you sure? You should stay, and we'll drive together in the morning." Rick said. June sighed. "Okay, just because you live closer to work and for," she stopped and looked at Zara. There was concern even in June's eyes. Even though Zara had never met her and she could tell that June cared about her. "Zara." She said. "For Zara's safety." June smiled and wrapped her cardigan tighter around her body. "I'll slip into the guest room. Goodnight, Zara. Flag." She said and headed out. "Goodnight." Zara said kindly. She knew she'd like her instantly. She buried herself into the covers as Rick turned off the lights and returned to the bed. Zara cuddled a tiny bit closer to Flag as she laid her head against his chest. She felt Rick tense up a bit a bit them relaxed, and both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also what halloween costume you always wanted to go full out and cosplay as? :)


	14. Love Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara spending time with Rick Flag & June Moon, and how they can trust her and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own SS.
> 
> A/N: Now deciding to remove censored word profanity because I'm lazy to keep putting stars each time.  
> Also, Sorry for my sudden disappearance after Halloween! Other fandoms, school and going out a lot has made me have writers block and make me too busy to write in general. But I'm here now and I have only one chapter for you! Sorry! But don't worry, you can check out other stories I've written, and keep your eyes peeled for two other stories that I'm adding here! Anyway, enjoy!

**_~If I could begin to be_**  
**_Half of what you think of me_**  
**_I could do about anything_**  
**_I could even learn how to love~_**  
  
**_~Love Like You, Steven's Universe - (2015 - )~_**  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The sun seemed to be covered up by clouds that day when Zara woke up with the sense of discomfort. Her surroundings seemed unfamiliar, but at the same time, it seemed like she didn't want to leave just yet. She woke up and leaned against the headboard and observed her surroundings once more. The room was pretty simple. Master bedroom, lots of lamps, carpet floors, walk-in closet, adjoining bathrooms and other furniture. She saw her phone charging on top of a bedside table. It vibrated and jerked at the corner of the table. It could balance and it started to free fall off the bedside table. Zara caught it by the wire before it could've fell onto the floor. "Woah shit! That was close." She said under her breath. Her voice felt hoarse and dry, like if she just shoved sand down her throat. As she was about to unlock her phone, 4 text messages appeared on the front of  her lock screen. 2 from Harley, 2 from The Joker. They texted her to get ready in a few hours. They texted from 3:00 - 5:30. The time on her phone read 1:00 PM with thin, crisp lines.  
  
"What? I'm so confused. Get ready for what?" She said. She tried calling both of them but it just gave her back a boring dial tone. She groaned in frustration as Rick and June entered the room. June holding a glass of orange juice and Rick hold a plate of fresh waffles. Both smiling side by side each other and looking at Zara with nurturing eyes. "Baked you waffles if you like." Flag said as he put the plate down. It was breakfast waffles with cookie dough ice cream and nutella sauce. "I also got you this." June said putting down a glass of orange juice and a knife and fork. "Thank you." Zara said in awe. Her stomach rumbling and her brain wondering the last time she ate a meal. June and Rick gave her a smile as they both went into the other room, to talk things out. As Zara takes a bite, her face lightens up. Quickly finishing everything, she can feel the energy stumble back into her system, her brain working properly and, the pain in her wrist. She yelped in pain as she dropped the fork and knife and held her bandaged wrist in her hand. She could she blood fight through the bandages when it started to hurt again. The loud cling of the utensils reverbed through the room as Rick and June came into the room, thinking she was in trouble. "What happened? Are you okay?" June asked while Rick followed her behind. Zara felt kinda happy that they care about her like this.  Back in the orphanage, she was just another kid without parents and after she got kicked out, she was just another homeless street kid out there. "Sorry, it's just my wrist." Zara said nervously. "Oh, here Zara. I'll change your bandages." June said sweetly.  
  
She  held Zara's hand into the guest room and sat her down in the bed. June left the room to get the bandages from the bathroom, and Zara this opportunity to observe to room. Her bags seemed rushed and was laying around messily. Binoculars and hiking equipment were laid neatly on her bed and a file with Zara's name on it. Zara opened it quickly as she skimmed through the papers. Her mug shot, identity was there as usual, but there was something that surprised her. The title of another paper was labeled 'Adoption Papers'. She flipped through the papers and saw three signatures.  One from June, One from Rick and another one she didn't recognize. It seemed to follow the words 'in order by' and 'Amanda Waller'. She also saw two other papers behind it that  said 'Promotion' with both Rick and June's names on them. Zara turned around and found that June came back with bandages, cotton balls and a hydrogen peroxide bottle. She seemed to stop at her tracks as she saw Zara's surprised expression. "Your adopting me by order?" She said, her voice cracking. She thought she would be happy, but knowing this could be a police investigation case, it felt like they only did this to get something out of it. Something did feel off about how perfect this all seemed to Zara. There was always a catch and she found it.  
  
"Look, its not what you think Zara. Rick was going to, and I know he would need help so I helped him and-" she was cut off. "You would help him so what? After you get the information from me you'll get your bullshit promotion?" She said angrily. "No, it's not like that Zara. Well it was first like that but now it's not. They said that they needed information on the whereabouts of The Joker and Harley Quinn, and you were the prime source-" Zara interrupted her. "I knew there was a catch, because there is always a catch in life is there?!" She said. Tears start to form in her eyes. Rick came into the room. "What's happening?" Rick said in concern. "Here. It's probably explainable." She said and shoved the papers to Rick. June stood up and went beside Rick. He knew what this was about. "God, knowing that you're both doing this as a job, I knew it was to good to be true for my life to become perfect." she said. "What was your plan after you gained my trust and I told you what you needed huh?!" Zara said angrily and tears stream down her face. "Actually, you know what don't answer that." Zara said and stormed out of the room. Rick and June followed trying to talk her out of it but she slammed the door shut on them once she entered whatever room she was in.  
  
"Look Zara, when we accepted it, we quickly regretted it and... I was going to rip those promotion papers because... Well Rick and I thought a Kid's life is more important then some job." June said trying her hardest to convince her. "And it was my idea to adopt you." Rick said gently. Zara opened the door, and saw the pair standing in front of her. "How can You be sure?" Zara asked. "Here." Rick said and got the promotion papers from the file and pulled put a lighter. He burned it and once the flames climbed up the papers, June helped and got a trash can to throw out the remains and ashes."Our only job is to keep you safe." He said will putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. The two of us. Not by order, but by choice." June said with a smile. Zara sighed and wiped her tears away. She gave a small smile to both of them. "Okay. I Trust Both Of You." She said and gave them a hug. She felt June hug her back and Rick tense up a bit, but he hugged her back nonetheless. Maybe this time, it will be better.  
  
Suddenly, the windows and doors were kicked and broken down as people with big mascot heads invaded the home. "Get your gun, and Zara hide!" Rick ordered as June ran to get her gun and covered Rick. Zara ran to hide, but someone grabbed her from behind. "No! Let me go! Rick! June!" She yelled and squirmed. "Zara!" Rick yelled as he tried to catch up to the man who was carrying Zara. The pair were shooting through the rest of the men and Zara was shoved into a car. She yelled over and over as she punches the windows. Then, someone gets in the car beside her. "Hello Sweetheart! Daddy's Home!" The Joker said with excitement and sarcasm in his voice. Zara turned around to see the Joker. She didn't know if she was suppose to be happy, but Zara was burning with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos if you liked it, and also maybe leave a comment! One more thing, I'll definitely be more active and post more during the Holidays. =]


	15. Christmas Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Oneshot Chapter that fits into the main story. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own SS.

**_~My jacket don't get get no love, no hats and no gloves, not even a chance of rain. But my baby's in town and we're gonna do some winter things.~_ **

**_~Winter Things, Ariana Grande - Christmas & Chill - 2016_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_~CHRISTMAS SPECIAL~_ **

After getting back to Joker and Harley from June and Rick, the months and days seemed the same living with the king and queen of Gotham. Some days were regular, with the regular beatings and fights, the weekends were drug dealings and heists and on rare occasions sweet and genuine moments as the dysfunctional family they are. After a while, calling them 'mom and dad' was a bit scary, but soon became a habit and a regular occurrence. After all the fights and beatings and even frequent rescues, she started to call them 'mom and dad'. But now the holidays have come and it was now Christmas Eve. The whole day seemed pretty chill for the first time in a while. Joker was in his work room all day, Harley was out (doing whatever Harley does on a Xmas Holidays) and the crew was also out for the holidays. Jay went to Atlanta so spend time with this girlfriend, John is in Seattle with his wife and child, David is in Sweden for family and later on for the New Years, Italy to see his girlfriend, and Oliver is in England, for family celebrations. So that left Zara and her parents alone these last few days during the holidays.

"11:40. Come on." Zara said staring at the clock and sitting crossed-legged in front of the green xmas tree. The lights on the tree were white and gold, and barely had ornaments. But, there was a decent amounts of gifts left under the tree after the Crew left for the winter holidays. Suddenly, Harley busted through the door, with a stack of wrapped gifts and bags in her arms. "I'm Home!! Zara with you be a great daughter and help me with these gifts?" She asks as she struggles to get the bags untwined from her fingers. "Yeah sure!" Zara says as she rushes over to Harley and helps Harley place the gifts under the tree. "Oh my glob! How many gifts did you get?" Zara asks as she places the last large gift under the tree. "Well, let's say around..." She stops counting in her head. "25 gifts?" She said confirming. Zara's eyebrows raised in surprised to how many presents she got for just the three of them. Thinking how she got them was a bloody mystery. "The voices. Heh, but thats not what they really said." She giggled and walked to the Joker's work room.

"11:55. Hm." She muttered to herself as she looked back at the clock. She quickly ran to the window and saw Gotham city was under a blanket of white snow. Snowflakes hugged the sky as it fell down elegantly down the starry night. Zara saw her reflection in the window as she adjusted the tuque on her head, and saw some healing bruises on her cheek bones from a few days ago. "Oh C'mon Puddin! Get into the Christmas Spirit! Just this once!?" Harley says as she clings onto the Joker's arm. Harley quickly changed into a pair of skinny pj pants, an ugly xmas sweater and her hair down and in a festive jester hat. The Joker was also in a ugly xmas sweater and joggers as well. Zara was in a elf onesie; as she looked back at them approaching the tree. "Zara, why don't you come join us? It's 11:59!" Harley said excitedly as she sat down on the suede couch, with Joker's arm around her. "Go on, separate the gifts." The Joker ordered as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Zara sorted out the gifts. She only could get three gifts for Joker and Harley and two for the Crew. She remembers with only a few dollars in her pocket, she could only get maximum two people something small and cheap back in the orphanage. She chose to get herself something, and her piano teacher something before she couldn't have lessons anymore. And, usually, the gifts were small ones; like keychains, bracelets or charms. But the orphanage would have donations sometimes and most of them would be woman's toiletries. This felt like luxury beyond what Zara could imagine. "Wow. Fifteen gifts for me, thirteen for mom and ten for dad. Each of the Crew only had like six to eight each." Zara points out sitting on the carpet floor in front of her presents. A few here and there were from the Crew, but most of them were from either Harley or Joker.

The clock read 12:00 PM as the time of xmas gift opening is here. Harley shrieked in excitement as she ripped open her gifts open; the Joker tiredly doing the same. Zara, however felt skeptical. She felt like most if their presents were a joke, a constant reminder that she's wanted, or taunting her past. But not this time. She was surprised to find lots of clothes, music, headphones, a polaroid camera and a bunch of other things. She saved a heavy gifts for last as it said, "To: Zara. Fr: Mom, Dad & Crew". She ripped the wrapper to shreds and opened the leather box, containing a shiny, metallic purple and gold gun. Similar gun to Harley's with just designs in her gun different. It had diamonds and card designs, and her name engraved on it. She felt gobsmacked, and thankful that she had her own weapon. After so many times of being kidnapped, almost raped and almost never making out of the rescue at the end, she felt like she needed an weapon, but they never gave her one. Yeah, she had Harley's mallet, but he only would tell her when to bring it or not; which was not so often as she thought. "Thank you." She said looking at it and examining it in awe. "You like it Sweetheart?" The Joker said proud of himself and Harley. "I, I love it! Thank you so much!" She says and runs to the couple and hugs them. "Awe! See Puddin'! This is what family and the holidays is all about!" Harley says excitingly. The Joker smirks at Harley's thought of 'family'. Zara looks back at the snowy landscape outside and admires the environment she's in now. White Xmas, hot cocoa, pjs, warm fireplace, family. "Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad." She says and sits on the couch in between them; gun in hand. "Merry Christmas Sweetheart." The Joker says sweetly as Harley points at the parts of the gun to Zara and he quietly observes how happy the tow girls genuinely in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Xmas! Also, if you're reading this and it's not Xmas, well Merry Holidays anyway! Sorry for being so inactive, school is so much for me, I don't have time for anything anymore. Plus, I wrote this oneshot while waiting to open my presents on Xmas Eve! :) <3


	16. Run This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Xmas Zara's holidays before the New Years became exceptionally better. It seems like she has become soft and finally accepts them being her parents. Although, something was changing about her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Suicide Squad.

_**~Can't be scared when it goes down, Got a problem, tell me now**_  
_**Only thing that's on my mind**_  
_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight?~**_  
  
_**~Run This Town, Jay Z & Kanye West Ft. Rihanna - The Blueprint 3 - 2009**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Zara woke up that morning with the sun spilling through her bedroom window. The orange and golden rays clashing through and giving of a beautiful ombre effect on her walls. The air seemed peaceful, and light. Like a leaf in the cool breeze. She smiled to herself as the morning colours showered over her. Unexpectedly, Harley and Joker bursted into her room. Harley and Joker also dropping some things on her legs.  
  
"Wake up Hunnie! Mommy and Daddy gotta go to work and you're coming along!" Harley said dropping her clothes on her bed. "You don't want us to be late Zara!" Joker said with laughter following. He dropped her gun on the bed. Show casing the golden print that reflected in the sunlight outside. Zara showcased a confused look on her face. She's only been to two so called 'adventures' with Joker and Harley and it was a mess. She didn't think that they wanted her to tag along again. "Where are we going?" She asked cautiously. "Well you just gotta see. Now get ready quick. You got ten minutes." Joker said as the couple walked out of the room. Zara felt scared and somewhat worried. Even though she called them mom and dad, she still was biased on their word sometimes. She shook the feeling of fear out her brain, as she quickly got out of bed yo get ready. 'Maybe this won't be as bad' Zara thought to herself.  
  
Getting to the bathroom, she did her morning routine and suited up for the day. She wore the same outfit she wore the night she went out with Harley the first time. She also styled her hair and makeup the same, placed her dagger into her jacket pocket and finally had her own gun to add in her holster. Lastly, she carried the mallet that Harley gave her. She walked downstairs to see Joker and Harley arming all kinds of large guns. "Oh Zara! Here's breakfast! Let's get going!" Harley said excitedly as threw a large cookie and a water bottle towards Zara. The Joker started to grab four large guns and transport them into the Lamborghini; when Harley followed and placed her gun into her holster and skipped out the door with her baseball bat. "Really?" She said to herself as she walked out the door, following their pursuit. Shutting the main door and biting into the cookie.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
The ride was long, and even though the sun shined bright that day, the deeper they drove into Gotham, it seemed like the day instantly became evening. The car came into a halt as the pair got out of the car and got their weapons from the trunk. Harley got her baseball bat, Joker got his golden gun and Harley handing her mallet. She followed them out the car and waited for them to finally get to the tall building. The entrance of the building was pretty fancy. It had a bunch of bushes that framed the whole lot, and a huge fountain that seemed more like a pool. "Can either of you now tell me what your so called 'job' is?" She asked impatiently. The two ignored her as they were too concentrated on what their doing. "Fine." Zara said frustrated. "Ready?" Harley asked Zara. She nodded and the family of three headed into the tall, and dark building that stood out in the gloomy sky.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
As the three entered, Joker and Harley started to shoot at everyone. The guards and the workers who were in the building. "What are you doing?!" Zara exclaimed in fear. Suddenly, Joker grabbed her wrist hard. Almost to the point of bruising and she started to feel the circulation of blood cut at her wrist. "Grab your gun out and start shooting Now." Be growled in a low and dangerous tone. Zara's heart seemed like it was going to pop out her chest as she pulled her gun out. Her finger on the trigger, but not pulling it. The sound of gunshots and bullets ricocheting and the sight of bodies dropping to the floor was everywhere. Finally, the three headed into a elevator and Harley pressed the button to the highest floor.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
As the elevator zipped up to the highest floor, the metal doors departed and Harley and Joker shot the remaining guards in the room, except the man in the chair and desk. The Joker ran up to him angrily and grabbed his shirt, while keeping his golden gun to the man's head. "You know, I thought we had a deal. I didn't want it to come to this. But you forced my gun." He growled to the man. The man had a evil smirk on his face, which angered The Joker even more furious. "I wish it hadn't come to this either." He said and a helicopter appeared at the large window and started shooting at the building. The big window shattered into pieces as large winds started to pour into the top floor. Zara and Harley quickly ducked and out of nowhere, more guards came in and started attacking the girls. Harley quickly kicked and punched them, followed by smacking them hard with her baseball bat. Zara did the same putting up a good fight with punches and kicks with even stabbing some of the guards who tried to put her down. After a while of bashing and subduing the guards, a feeling of happiness started to form when she started to smack another guard with her mallet. Something about killing started to become like a game to her, and she liked it that way. The man suddenly got out of The Joker's firm grasp as he fled and jumped out the window to the helicopter. There were gunshots heard from inside the helicopter as Harley followed to back Joker up. "Zara, get to the ground floor!" She said and shoved Zara into the elevator. "No! Mom, don't do this!"  
  
She yelled but Harley already ran and jumped out the building to the helicopter, than a guard shoved her further into the metal elevator. He grabbed her by the neck, then lifted her up from the ground; making her let go of the mallet. She reached for her gun and shot the man in the head, the ringing sound of the gunshot lingering in her ears for a while and blood splattering on the wall. Zara started panting and getting air back into her lungs. The elevator made a bell like sound as the metal doors opened to reveal another guard who barged into the doors, body checking Zara into the wall. She yelled in anger as she struggled back on her feet and picked up the wooden mallet and smacking the guard. He deflected it and grabbed Zara's arms. The grip was hard that she saw his fingers go white. Fast thinking over came her mind as she slipped under his legs and he lost the grip, only for Zara to quickly get up and smack his head hard from the back with her mallet. His body going down down a thud, she blew a piece of hair from her face, as the whole time she noticed that she had a smile plastered on her face the whole time. The elevator came into a halt as it landed back to the ground floor and Zara bolted out of the small metal room and out the building.  
  
Zara got to the car which was in the far end of the parking lot and saw the helicopter suddenly started to fall down. The propellers seem to spin slower and out of control then intensely, the propellers collided with the building. Crushing it completely into a cloud of explosions and dust. "No! No! No!" Zara screamed as she saw the helicopter go down and crash into the ground in a pile of flames. She hid behind the car till the explosion died down, with only fire lingering. She ran close to the burning helicopter and building, with the smell of melting metal filling the Gotham air and smoke painting the darkened sky above her. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled out helplessly. "You want to see your parents again?" The man who the Joker had his grip on a while ago and who jumped into the helicopter said in her ear as he put her in a choke hold from behind with a gun to her temple. "Let go of me you fucker!" She said angrily as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, only the grip on her neck got stronger. He shot the ground beside her feet, getting her to jump in surprise and letting go of her mallet. Suddenly from the distance, the Joker appeared from the fountain and shot the man in the leg; where he let go of the grip on Zara's neck. His agonizing screams filled the air as she stepped back from him and took out her gun and shot him in the chest. His body falling weak on the floor, and blood spilling out and staining his suit. She turned around to see Harley and Joker, soaked and emerging from the fountain. "Mom! Dad! I'm so happy you're alive! I would've done anything to get you back." She exclaimed running into their arms in an embrace. "Anything?" The Joker asked interested with his expression and tone. "Anything." She said, muffled through their wet clothes. The Joker and Harley exchanged exciting looks while Zara wasn't looking. "We got one more place to get to." The Joker said mischievously and the three got into the car to their next destination. "Where?" Zara excitingly asked. "Surprise." The Joker taunted her as the car drove away from the scene in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! Last update to CPOCD till 2017! (Of course including all my other stories) I Hope you have a great New Years and hope that we start 2017 on a great note! Happy Holidays! :) <3


	17. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara wpuld do anything for a family. Anything is anything right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own Suucide Squad. 
> 
> A/N: Im sooo sorry for the longest hiatus! Busy with everything like school that it just contributed to the already writers block I have. Anyway hope you enjoy!

_**~There's something so rare in your veins** _  
_**Not a single thing I would change** _  
_**And oh, if you only knew how I see you** _  
_**Would you come alive again, alive again?~** _

_**-Sabrina Carpenter, Shadows - EVOLution, 2016** _

As the family of three drove through the bright streets of Gotham in the middle of the night, they arrived at a science lab and they snuck into the a room filled with stairs ascending up and green acid filled tanks wide open; like pools ready to catch your fall. "What is this? Why are we here?" Zara asked. "You said you've done anything to get us back, so here we are." Harley said as she pointed down at the acid filled tanks  
below them. Harley gave a smile at the Joker and Zara stood there and questioned. "C'mon. Lets get going! I'll be in watch!" Harley exclaimed happily as she left the area, with Zara and the Joker left behind.

"Come Zara. Daddy's gotta, teach ya something." He said mischievously as he put a hand on Zara's back, leading her closer to the edge of the platform; letting her peak over to the green boiling chemicals that lay at the bottom. "What is this for?" Zara asked impatiently. "Have you ever heard of, promises?" He asked as he turned her around to face him. "Yeah." She answered, still confused. "Well, what do you do if you promise, someone?" He asked. "Well, a promise is something you keep. Its something that shouldn't be broken." Explained Zara. She didn't know where he was going with this, but she started to play along. Curious to where its heading. "Then, let me ask you this. Would you die for for me, and for Harley?" He said as he nonchalantly gestured around. "Yes. I promise." She said almost to quickly. "No. That's to easy. How about..." He said in thought. He turned around and faced her, walking closer to her.

"Would you, live for me and Harley?" He asked serious. "Yes. I promise." She said in a heartbeat. Not knowing what it meant, but if it meant being with them she wouldn't miss it for the world. She felt like she wasn't safe around them, but at the same time she wanted a family, and they gave that to her; she doesn't forget. "Careful now. Don't make promises that you can't keep." He whispered to her, holding her jaw as he said. She looked into his eyes as she saw a glimmer in his eyes. Usually she would only find death, or insanity in his eyes, but this time. It changed.

"I won't brake this one." She exclaimed confidently. "Then prove it." Is all the Joker said and gestures her over to the pits of acid below. Zara turned to face down at the acid pits and looked back at the Joker, waiting. She took a glimpse at it one last time, took a deep breath and closed her eyes; and let her body free fall down the air and into the acid. She made a big splash as it echoed through the empty halls.

As the Joker scoffed at himself in triumph, something clicked inside him. Something that made him not want to go and leave her there. He shook his head, trying to keep walking away and forget about it, but it just pulled him back. "Not again." The Joker scowled under his breath as he removed his jacket and gun holster, walked back to the pits and jumped in to save Zara.

He got her back in the surface of the pit, where she seemed like she wasn't breathing. A small burst of panic resided in him as he climbed out on the pit and laid Zara on the ground, cleaned her up a bit before he heard her gasp for air and flutter her eyes open. The Joker felt a wave of relief as she started to gather some air back into her lungs. "I told you. I promised." She said meekly. The Joker only smiled as he helped her back up and they both walked back to Harley and the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment & Kudos! <3


End file.
